Jade at Gressenheller
by altava
Summary: When Jade Vera starts to go to Gressenheller after moving in from the States, things get a little hectic. Nobody at school likes her, she's teased for almost everything, and to top it all off, she might have a crush on a certain Professor... Rated T because it curses in a few chapters.
1. Upon Arrival

Chapter 1: Upon Arrival

"Watch it!" A girl yelled as I accidentally brushed past her. "I-I'm sorry," I mumbled. When I heard of Gressenheller University for the first time, it sounded like a nice place. I guess all schools have their perks. Not to mention I'm not even from London. Or the UK. My mom signed me up for a raffle-exchange student program, and I got picked to swap places with a British kid. I hope he likes the US... At least it wasn't Zimbabwe.

"Miss Vera?" A man's voice came from not far behind me. It sounded deep and inviting. I turned to greet the man who had called me. I gave a slight nod. "Professor."

Professor Albert Bridge. He was new to the school, too, from what I heard. He's an-arithmetic professor? No, no, that's not it. Well, whatever. He ran his fingers through his silver hair and pushed up his glasses. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He took the small white paper which was my schedule out of my hand. "Hmph. Figures." He gave it back to me. "Layton's room is down the hall, just there." I nodded, thanked him, and half-sped toward the room. It seems Professor Layton is the only person at this school who doesn't have an attitude toward me.

* * *

"Miss Vera. So glad you could join us." Layton remarked. I was only a few minutes late, so I wasn't _too _late for class. My ears turned a faint pomegranate, and I practically flew to my seat in the back of the room, the sound of snickering following me up.

"Miss Vera, can I see you for a minute?" I hid my face on the way down. My eyes were starting to get puffy again. There's always some incident in class. The period has always ended with me speeding off to the graffitied bathroom, stained with tears. Layton put a soft, comforting hand on my shoulder. Today had been the worst since I started a week ago, and I couldn't take it. I didn't care how embarrassing it must've been, especially doing it to a teacher, but I just broke down. I hugged him and just cried. He slowly backed into his chair behind his desk, careful to see I didn't trip, and sat me down with him. His arm reached around my shoulders, and he comforted me. I'm already starting to think of him as someone who might well be a perfect father. His kids-if he has any-should feel extremely lucky. I didn't need to blubber to him what had happened; it _was_ during _his_ class, after all. "They're just not used to you yet, Jade," he had been telling me after class every day. Something about him-no, _everything_ - comforted me. I almost immediately stopped crying. "There, there..." He soothed. Thank god it was the last class of the day; no one came in to interrupt us. _THAT_ would've been awkward. "Hmm..." He hummed. I closed my eyes at the deeper sound it made, my ear being against his chest. "You own a small café near here now, don't you? Didn't you just start it?" I looked up. _So it's been getting word, huh?_ I thought. I nodded silently, my face not parting from the soft cloth of his now-damp shirt.. "You wouldn't mind if I stopped in, would you? I might be staying up late again tonight, anything to keep me awake would help me immensely..." He chuckled. I smiled at the deep sound it made again. He patted my back a couple times, and I stood up. He picked up a trunk and a laptop case and followed me out the door of the school, my book bag on my shoulder, and we walked a few blocks down, to where my new little café was.


	2. Friendly Convo

Chapter Two: Friendly Convo

"This is a very... quaint little place. And you run this almost on your own?" Layton remarked, sitting at a table in the corner by the wall-length window, which looked out onto the street. I opened the small gate that led behind the counter, and readied a pot of tea in the kitchen. "_All_ on my own, actually." I called. I heard him place something on the table-probably the laptop he brought with him. I came up to the counter and sat on it, jumping over it, landing on the other side. Walking to the table at which he sat, I stuttered, "I'm... sorry, for... well, my little episode back there..." He chuckled again. "That's alright. My daughter Flora does it sometimes. Everyone has their reasons, don't they?" I smiled, nodding. _So he _does_ have kids, _I thought. _Lucky little girl._ I looked out the window. "Aww..." I mumbled. "Hm?-Oh..." It had started to rain. The light pitter-pattering on the window was very soothing. The table we sat at was in the corner, where the sofa-seats were. I stood and sat next to him. I hope I didn't make him think I was trying to snoop at his stuff. Rather, he actually scooted toward the wall a little, as if inviting me to sit.

"Jade? Jade!" Layton's voice sounded. I snapped awake. _Wait... I fell asleep?_ I thought. I smelled something before I could finish thinking. "Oh, god..." I ran to the kitchen and moved the almost-burning pot of tea, letting it cool. I came back out just as quickly, sitting back next to him. "I'm so sorry..." I stuttered. "It's not your fault." Layton laughed. The sound of his laughter was so soothing...

So was the gentle rain, blurring the window...

And his soft, sweet-smelling jacket...

Before I knew it, I was drifting into a light slumber again. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind if I let the tea sit for a while. This type of tea was best served cold, anyway. The last thing I heard was a few chuckles, and his sweet voice; _"Sweet dreams, Jade..."_

And I _think_ he gave me a soft kiss on the forehead before I fell asleep.


	3. Getting To Know Each Other?

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other?

I awoke to the soft pitter-patter of the rain, which wouldn't stop, apparently, and the soft clicking of keys. The professor was still doing something on his laptop. He looked at me, chuckling. "Look who's finally awake, then..." I sat up immediately, my ears turning a deep red. "S-Sorry, Professor..." He laughed. "That's alright. Truth be told, it _was_ quite comfortable. You aren't much shorter than I am, which makes it better, I would assume, for the both of us." I had never thought about that. "How tall are...?" I didn't even need to finish the question. "Six-two, why?" I found that impressive, compared to my height of five-eight. "Should that make me feel short, because it's starting to..." He laughed again. I chuckled and got up, striding to the kitchen. "Would you still like some tea?" Using common sense, one would realize it had indeed cone cold. "Is it _supposed_ to be cold?" Layton asked. I nodded before disappearing into the kitchen. "Alright, then, I suppose..._G'AH!"_ I half ran back out. "What?" The Professor had closed his laptop in a flash, a shocked and slightly scared look on his face. "Scary Maze...?" I asked. He nodded, not changing his facial expression. "Someone hacked my computer again. Who..." He closed his eyes and sighed, sounding slightly annoyed. _"Michael."_

* * *

Michael Reese was the class prankster. He would pull anything-and I mean _anything._ He did the same thing to Dean Delmona's computer a week ago, I'd heard, and almost gave the guy a heart attack. You'd think he'd have learned his lesson...

* * *

The professor groaned, a shockingly cold edge to his voice. "I swear, when I see him tomorrow..." I had to laugh. I could only imagine...

I poured two cups of the tea, bringing them over to the table, setting one next to the professor, who nodded his thanks. He took a sip, then swallowed it, eyes slightly widening. "This is... _very_ impressive. What exactly did you put in here...?" I told him it was my own recipe; I mess around in the kitchen a lot. "Well, I'm sure it can't be worse than my daughter, Flora..." He paused. "You... You won't tell her I said that, will you? She takes pride in her... culinary creations... But, well..." He faltered. I put up a hand. "Say no more." He sighed, chuckling. "Thank you." He opened his laptop again, tentatively. I chuckled. "It should be gone by now, Professor." It was. He resumed his work.

All of a sudden, I heard an electric fizzling sound, and the lights went out. It was only about 6:00, so there was still a sunset-colored light stretching over the street, struggling to break through the gloomy rainclouds, which had started to precipitate a bit harder. "Great..." I mumbled. "What exactly is it you're doing, Professor?" I got the courage to ask. Fortunately, my voice didn't hint that I was trying to snoop-which I wasn't. "Eh, lesson plans..." I leaned toward him slightly to try and get a glimpse of it. "Sneaking a peek, are we?" He laughed, and so did I. I must've leaned too far over, because I sort of sit-stumbled onto his arm. "Oh!-Sorry..." I said with a chuckle. He laughed it off. "That's alright..." He faltered at the last syllable, though I can't imagine why. The light from the street became a bit cut-off, and I felt my eyes closing.

I really hope it's not against the law in the UK to kiss the teacher.

* * *

**FLUFFY TEACHER-STUDENT LOVE IS FLUFFY! I know the chapters in the story are short... Word made it look longer... It was a full page on Word... Stupid Word is stupid. -_-  
**


	4. A Date?

Chapter 4: A... _Date?_

Ah, Saturday. A day to relax, to get away from the horrors of school. A day to...

Answer the door.

I sighed, strode to the door, and was exceedingly taken off guard by what I saw. "P-Professor Layton... Er... Come in..." I awkwardly closed the door behind him. "What a nice little apartment..." He mumbled. My ears went hot again, though this time, I can't say why. "It has the same rustic charm as your little café." I played with a spot on the carpet. "Do you think so?" I looked up, and he was nodding. He turned on me, and I noticed something about him. Something was... off.

Professor Layton. Probably the most confident man on campus, and most _certainly_ the most confident man I've ever met. And he was... _blushing?_

"Erm... Are you alright, Professor?" He sighed, looking around. I strode to the other side of the room absently, waiting for his reply. I stopped at the long, floor-length mirror. I turned to face it, to look at the 36-year-old - YES, I went _BACK _to school - woman with back-length, slightly-moppy, Weasley-red hair, that looked like I just got out of bed - well, to be fair, I pretty much _had _just gotten out of bed -blue-green eyes, and a frame that reached the height of Mr. Good-Looking-Top-Hat. _Wait...! _ I suddenly thought. _Did I _really_ just mentally call him that?_ He cleared his throat. And cue his answer.

"Yes?" I asked. He looked at a spot on the mid-green carpet. "About yesterday evening..." I thought back. _I... I kissed him..._ I shook my head momentarily. "Yes?" I asked again. "I..." He started, "I know this will sound... Odd, sudden, call it what you will. But, er..." He seemed nervous. I made a quick interjection; I couldn't stand to see him like this. "Would you like a drink, Professor? You seem awfully... Agitated." He nodded. "Yes, a drink sounds nice, thank you." He took a seat. I came in soon after with a cup of tea; the tea I had made the evening prior. "And I wouldn't say 'agitated'... 'Jittery' is more like it..." He took a sip of it, letting out a breath, closing his eyes, and giving a little half-smile. He set the cup on the table. "Now then..." He hesitated again. "If there's anything you need to tell me, Professor, there's really no need to be shy..." He sighed, blushing a bit more noticeably, and said, in a slur of words that I could still have understood _clearly_:

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

I blinked. Hard. "A d-_date_?" He sighed, sounding embarrassed. He took another large sip of the tea, and it seemed to have relaxed him a bit again. "Again, I know it's... Sudden, but... Well... I-I'm sorry, I just don't know how to put this..." I was dumbstruck. This man was one of the most confident I've ever seen, and he was stuttering and tripping over himself because _he_ of all people wanted to go on a _date?_ With _me?_

O-Oh... Uhm..." I blushed madly now. My ears were like rose petals. And yet, a small voice in my head-one that came from the "Love" section of my brain, apparently, judging by what it screamed- said to me, "Say yes! Do it!"I didn't hesitate with my answer.

"Yes."

**SQUEEEEE FLUFFINESS!**


	5. Quite An Evening

Chapter 5: Quite an Evening

The date wasn't what I expected. _At all._

First off, I expected him to at least take me to a restaurant, which is why I sort of dressed up. I straightened my hair, making it look longer- my curls are really thick, so when it's straight, my hair goes almost to my waist. I wore a black corset top, and a pair of stonewashed jeans. And a pair of Converse. Now that I think about it, it doesn't sound too fancy...

Either way, he didn't take me to a restaurant. No, he took me to the _beach. _We walked along the beach for hours, and not a moment of awkwardness crept in. It was wonderful. We _did_ end up splashing around a bit, but we mostly walked. And danced, and laughed. He even stopped for a while and held his arms around me, which _obviously_ made me blush. He acted as though he didn't have a care in the world, and _much_ more... emotional. He didn't seem as straight-faced as he did in his classroom. It was _so_ much fun.

And the best part? It was _Saturday._ No awkward meeting up at school.

He took me to his house afterwards. Apparently, most of the members of the house were out for the night, as well.

His adopted son, Clive, was out with his girlfriend (well, she was; according to Layton, anyway), whose name was... I think he said Katherine? No, Katarina. That's it. They were out, and his other son Luke was out with Flora (whom he's already told me about), and they were at a movie. Emmy was on a date, apparently, as well, with a man she had run into a few days ago, and they'd immediately fallen in love. That's what the professor said, anyway.

We walked into the house, and I just stared in awe. It was a _beautiful_ little house. The den even had a little fireplace. _Perfect _for curling up with a book.

That's exactly what we did.

He went to a bookshelf and pulled out a book that was rather thick. I took one look at the cover, and smiled as he pulled a quite-comfortable blanket off the couch, wrapping it around the two of us, sitting in front of the fire. "Like this book, do you?" I nodded. I _loved_ this book. "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." My favorite in the series.

He got up to Chapter Five, and I fell asleep soundly next to him, leaning on his arm, which went around my shoulders, and he kissed my forehead, just like I'm sure he did the first time. "Sweet dreams." He whispered. My vision blurred, and that was the last I remembered of that glorious night.


	6. Meeting the Household

Chapter 6: Meeting the Household

I awoke to the sound of Layton's heartbeat. Then my eyes opened. I was lying down with him. _In his bed._ I knew he wasn't like that, so I came up with a logical conclusion: He must've carried me here when I fell asleep, and didn't have the heart to take me home at about ten o' clock at night. That sounded reasonable. I heard a deep droning sound, shaking myself out of thought. He was humming something. Apparently, he didn't notice I was awake. I thought it best not to interrupt him. I couldn't believe my ears, though, when I heard what song he was humming to: _Is... Is this... Green Day? _I thought to myself. I was absolutely in _love_ with them. I had no idea...

"Well, good morning, Jade." He said, startling me. I flinched, making him chuckle again. _Ah, that sound... _I thought. That deep, humming sound always got to me. "Yes, I did realize you were awake. You're quite a deep sleeper, you know. Not a snorer, no, but you do sleep quite soundly." I rolled over, and he got up. My eyes slightly widened. Well, they did mentally. _Does he normally sleep... shirtless?_ I shook my head free of the thought. _Now is not the time, _I said to myself. The door opened, and I sat up. A tall boy with hazel-brown, messy hair, green eyes, and a mischievous look walked in, looked at me, and stopped abruptly. "Um, Professor...?" Layton sighed. "Jade, this is Clive. Clive, Jade." I smiled at him. "Hi there..." I mumbled awkwardly. "And she... spent the night..." Layton glared at him, slipping a shirt on over his head. "Now, stop that, Clive... Clive!" Clive had walked away, and was heading down the stairs, laughing. "Clive, wipe that smile off your face... _Clive!_" The professor went after him, laughing. I chuckled, then went downstairs. More awkward stares greeted me. Layton introduced me to them. Clive sat at what I thought was the head seat - it was the first seat I saw - and, going to the left, starting with him, there was quite the assortment of characters.

First off, there was a mini-Clive. Layton addressed him as Luke. Next to him was what I believed to be Flora, but I was wrong. This girl wore a yellow coat, a pink bow-tie, and curly brown hair that looked oddly like mine. Her name was Remi. She glared at him at the mention of the name. apparently, her nickname was "Emmy," and she _strongly_ preferred that over her actual name. Next to her was Flora. She was a very polite little girl, wearing a pink dress and a cute little bow in her auburn-brown hair. And lastly,next to Clive, was a girl who I believed to be Katarina. She greeted me with a smile. I was starting to like her already. She looked about Clive's age.

"Guys, this is Jade." Layton introduced me. Then, he turned to face me. "Can we talk for a while?" I shrugged, nodded, and let him lead me to the den.


	7. Well, Good Morning

Chapter 7: Well, _Good Morning_

He led me to the bookshelf in the den. No, he didn't. He slid himself into a small space next to it; a space about a foot and a half wide, between the shelf and the fireplace's stone outlining. "Uhm..." I mumbled. "I don't think the both of us can fit in there, Professor..." He simply chuckled. "I wasn't expecting us to. Not the both of us, anyway." His back was to the wall. He put both his hands on either side of my waist, making me jump, pulled me a bit closer than I expected him to, and kissed me. Like he did at my café on Friday evening, but deeper. Much deeper. Like he was putting more... effort into it. _Kinda tastes like it, too..._ I thought, and then pushed the thought away from me. _Stop it, Jade..._ I said to myself. My ears went a deep red, and a warm, tingling sensation flooded every part of me. I practically melted under the heat. When he let me go, I looked at him, stunned. "O-Oh, uh... Er..." I couldn't bring myself to say anything; all I could do was stutter. "What we did last night," He started, "made it one of the most fun nights I've had in... _quite_ some time." He kissed my forehead before speaking again. "Thank you." He smiled at me, and I grinned back stupidly. _He has such a dazzling smile..._ I thought, and then snapped myself out of it just as quickly. _Why do I keep thinking about him like that?_ I was starting to get a bit confused. _Do I... like him? _I don't remember when I decided I liked him, if I even did. And the weirdest part was that, weekend or not, he's _still_ my teacher. And I hadn't even felt a twinge of awkwardness between the two of us.

But that would sure as heck change tomorrow morning, when I get back to school. _That_ I knew for sure.

"Professor?" Emmy called. "Yes, Emmy?" He replied, not daring to stray his warm, hazel eyes from mine; not even for a second. "Breakfast is ready. Or do you want it to get cold, like yesterday?" He chuckled. "I'll be right there, then." He gave me one more momentary kiss before leading me back to the kitchen. I hoped I wasn't blushing as noticeably. An extra chair had appeared at the table; when Layton had introduced me, there was an empty one, no doubt for him. I sat between him and Flora. Layton commenced talking to Emmy from across the table; Clive, Katarina, and Luke engaged themselves in conversation as well. So I turned and started talking to Flora. And boy, do we have a lot in common.

She likes Harry Potter, just like me. She's read all seven books, and seen all 8 movies. _Just like me._ AND she apparently belongs in Hufflepuff. _Just. Like. Me._

It went on like that for a while. I was starting to feel a liking for these people. They were all very nice.

I could get used to these guys. Especially Flora. And Kat.

* * *

**Dearest and awesomest Katarina West: I hope you like the fact that I put you in my story! (You know I love you :D) I would've described you better, but I don't wanna make up your looks; I might be wrong, and I don't exactly remember what your character looks like... Oh, well. :D Mind telling me? :D**


	8. The Worst Yet

Chapter 8: The Worst Yet

* * *

**WARNING: There **_**might**_** be some foul language in this one!**

* * *

The next day at school was just as bad as any other. Or so I thought.

I walked in that morning, and the first person I saw when I walked through the door was the professor. I smiled at him, and he winked back at me. Apparently, most of the people in the lobby saw it, because now there's a rumor going around school that the professor and I - get this - had _sex._ I overheard this during lunch.

* * *

I sat alone today. _Again._ As usual. Everyone hates me, apparently, so I'm forced to sit alone. There was a group of snobby seniors on the other side of the table, and they were laughing. _No big deal, _I thought. _They're always laughing about something._ But I couldn't help a glance in their direction. They were looking at me. _While_ laughing. _Great, what _hilarious_ prank did they come up with now?_ Apparently, this was their prank:

"Hey, Jade!" A girl with short, yellow hair, big, almond-shaped eyes, and red lips called. I think Professor Layton said her name was Rosetta. I looked up at her and said as politely as I could, "Yes?" She sniggered. "How desperate are you, really?" The entire table burst into laughter. I cocked my head slightly to the side in confusion. "I don't know what you mean, Rosetta." I said softly. "Yes, you do." She called. She looked at the others in the table and said, louder than before, in a voice at least half of the cafeteria heard, "She's so desperate she'll sleep with _anyone!_ Even a _teacher!_" The _entire_ cafeteria burst into hysterics. I could feel my nose starting to sting. I Stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom, breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.

I looked up at the stall door, and my sobbing got even worse; on the door, in big red letters, was the words:

**JADE VERA IS A SLUTTY BITCH**

I couldn't bear it anymore. I thought it would be best - call me crazy, but I did - to take a picture of it on my cell phone. Then, I thought.

I knew the professor had lunch in his classroom. _Why_ he does it, I don't know, but I knew he did it. I ran straight there. He looked shocked when he saw me run in, but I didn't care. I clutched his chest and broke down. _Again._ He stroked my hair in an effort to calm me down. "Shh... There, there, it's alright..." He tried to calm me, but even _that_ wouldn't work this time. I didn't think it would, anyway. "Shh... Just relax and tell me what happened." I didn't stop sobbing, but it did cease. Only slightly. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and showed him the picture. His eyes went so wide, I thought they'd fall out of his head. "This isn't - Where was this?" He was extremely shocked. "I-In the bathroom..." I tried successfully to mutter that. He shook his head slightly, disbelief masking his face. "This is... This is unbelievable. Who could've done this...?" I don't know what part of that set me off, but it did. I choked out a sob and ran back into his shirt. He put his arms around me and tried again to soothe me. He kissed my forehead again, and _that_, at least, calmed me down, if only just a bit. "I don't mean to stir up any painful memories, but..." I looked up at him, my vision blurry from tears. "... What exactly were they saying about you?" I sighed, very shakily. I knew he hated, more than anything, when people sullied his good name, or, even worse, his reputation. "They..." I sighed again. "... They're saying I... We..." He looked at me, puzzled. I sighed one more time, and spat it out.

"They're saying I slept with you."

His eyes practically shot out of his head. _"What?"_ He gasped. For some reason, the image of the bathroom wall flashed back into my head, and I made another random outburst of tears. He tried a bit more effectively to quiet me. "Shh-shh-shh, it's alright..." He put his finger gently under my chin, soI was gazing up into his soft, hazel eyes. He kissed me again. It was only a peck on the lips, but his lips are surprisingly _very_ soft...

That cooled me down a bit.

"Tell you what..." He whispered. "How would you feel if I called in for a make-up session and we take the rest of the day off? You look like you'll need it; you're a mess..." The corner of my lips pulled up slightly. So did his. "No offense..." I chuckled halfheartedly, and nodded.

"I'll go tell Dean Delmona, then. Why don't you grab your things and meet me at the car?" I nodded. "Which one?" I asked. He shrugged. "You car is parked next to mine, so I don't think it matters." I nodded, walking out to the parking lot.

* * *

**I think this is my best chapter yet! What do you think? Review, please! I love you all! ('Specially Kat West for being so nice and letting me feature her in the story :D)**


	9. A Quite Peaceful Lunch 1

Chapter 9-1: A Quite Peaceful Lunch

"You really seemed like you needed some fresh air, Jade. This won't sound very... well, _right,_ coming from me... but I'm glad I took you out early. You just need to relax now and then." Layton talked with me in the car. He was taking me out to lunch. I'm not sure whether or not he was personally considering this another date... but, well, I can't speak for him.

He took me to a small café near his apartment complex. It had a funny name, and - Harry Potter time - reminded me strangely of the Three Broomsticks. It was very cozy, with a fireplace in the back, and small tables scattered around. Layton and I took one by the wall that looked out onto the street.

"Thank you, Professor... That's very nice of you." I said smiling as we walked in and took a vacant table. "But honestly, you seem like you could use some fresh air yourself sometimes." He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I thought he was mad, but I saw him trying to hide a faint smile from playing at the corner of his lips. He was failing. "Oh, really now? How so?" I chuckled. "Well, you stay up until at least 2 in the morning almost every night, and you're almost always falling asleep in your office... Wow, you really need a life, don't you...?" As soon as I said that, I felt like a terrible person, but it seemed to set the professor off in an entirely different way. He started cracking up, as if I had told him the funniest thing he'd ever heard in his life. "I suppose I do, don't I?" He laughed. A waitress came by the table and put a couple drinks in front of us. The professor tipped his hat to her, and she walked away, blushing for some reason.

"Known throughout London, are you? Isn't Luke always telling you that? I think you've told me..." He chuckled, stirring his drink, then taking a sip. "Yes, he does. It gets... old sometimes, but I'm used to it by now." I smiled, a bit mischievously, apparently, because the professor asked me what I was thinking. "I won't tell him this, because it might annoy you to hear _this_ all the time... But you've been in the paper once or twice in the US, too..." He closed his eyes, hung his head, and cracked up again. "Oh, really?" He cackled. "Good, don't tell him. That's the last thing I need." I laughed with him that time. I was already feeling much better about this whole thing.

I picked up a menu off the center of the table and read it. I let out a silent gasp. Well, not-so-silent. "What's wrong?" Layton asked. "Nothing, nothing..." I said, smiling at the menu. He chuckled, letting it drop, and looking at his own for a while. _They have shrimp scampi? I am going to love this place! _I thought happily to myself. But judging by the picture next to it, it looked quite heavy... _Drat!_ I thought. I settled for chowder with a sandwich instead. I closed the menu and put it down. "So, Hershel..." He jumped. "W-What?" I giggled. "Caught you there, didn't I?" He chuckled, but looked down and blushed slightly. _Which I thought was kind of cute..._

* * *

Argh! Anyway...

* * *

"Well, I've already eaten lunch, but I guess I can munch on something..." Layton mused. "I don't suppose you got the chance to?" I shook my head. "I didn't think so." I shrugged halfheartedly. "Are you alright?" He asked. I looked at him, puzzled. "I'm just fine, why do you ask?" He shrugged. "You seemed quiet for a moment there..." I looked out the window and sighed. "I'm probably just a bit tired from having sobbed uncontrollably for... well, longer than I can ever remember doing." The waitress came around again asking us what we wanted, and we told her our orders. Then she walked off merrily. The professor made a "huh" sound. "It amazes me sometimes just how energetic some people can be." I closed my eyes. "Well, you wouldn't know, would you, Mr. Two-A-M..." Layton cackled again. "I suppose, yes."

I looked out the window, waiting for the food to get to the table.

* * *

**Part 2 is in the next chapter! This one was turning out long! :D**


	10. A Quite Peaceful Lunch 2

Chapter 9-2: A Quite Peaceful Lunch (Part 2)

"Here you are, you two." The waitress set the food on the table, then turned to leave. But she stopped. Instead, she turned to me and whispered, "Good choice." She winked at me, then left. "Huh? Oh!" I blushed, looking down. Layton looked confused. "What's the matter, Jade?" He asked sincerely. "She... Kind of thought we were... On a date..." I chuckled. "Probably nothing." He smiled, looking out the window. "Who's to say we aren't..." He muttered. It was loud enough for me to hear, so I'm not sure if he wanted me to hear it or not. "Hm?" I asked. He smiled. "So you heard me, then. Hm. Good." He looked at me, smiling mischievously. "Er... What's with the..." I motioned to my lips, asking about the slightly-devilish, not-at-all-like-him smile on his face. "Nothing." He shrugged it off, taking a bite of his food. We ate in silence for a few minutes after that. I tried to listen to the music playing in the background. I think it was "Give Your Heart a Break" by Demi Lovato. I smiled, humming along.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake._

"Enjoying the music, are we?" I snapped back to him, blushing. "Mm-hmm..." he laughed. "It's not a bad song. I've heard it too many times, however. Flora's been singing it for the past two days..." He chuckled, sighing, taking another bite. "Professor..." I started, gaining his attention, "... Does this place... Remind you of anything? From a book, specifically?" He thought for a second. "Hm? Oh! Haha, yes, it does... What exactly are you referring to?" I laughed. So did he. "Just making sure we're on the same page." I chuckled again. "I was referring to the Three Broomsticks..." He nodded. "Okay, I'm with you then." He chuckled once, smiling. _What a nice little lunch,_ I thought._ Very subtle. I like it._

By the end of lunch, both of us had already made a unanimous agreement to go out _again_ for dinner that night. Which went in the same direction as lunch had. But when we arrived at his house again that night, the events that unfolded were even more magical than Saturday night.

We were on his doorstep. The glow of the streetlamps added a unique touch to the cliché tone of the bright, three-quarter moon. "I had a very nice time with you tonight, Jade." I smiled, looking at the ground. "I did too." I mumbled, looking back up at him. He was inches away from me. _How original,_ I thought. But, then again, this might well be one of those times where you feel like you've seen it happen a billion times, but when it finally happens to you, it feels like a new thing to you. I looked into his eyes; two glowing, hazel-brown spheres which never ceased to make me smile. Then I looked at his nose.

_He has freckles?_ I thought. His tan was about the same color as the freckles, though, so it was barely noticeable, even up close. _Up close..._ I thought. I couldn't resist the opportunity. I stuck my hand behind his head and kissed him. His lips are _unbelievably _soft, I kept thinking. What I _didn't_ expect, though, was his reaction. I heard his arm move, and a second later, His hand was in the middle of my back, I was standing on my toes, and his lips parted. It was enough to make me melt with pleasure. I might as well have. Well, it was more of a chill than melting, but that's beside the point. The corner of my lips pulled up into a small smile. Any wider and I would've had to stop. And I certainly didn't want that.

Well, too bad for me, then. He let go after a while. I let out a shaky sigh, smiling a bit. The relaxation was short-lived, though. I felt something behind my jaw, on the right side of my face, in a small spot. Something soft, something that made my skin crawl. I _am_ very ticklish, believe it or not, so I did jump back, away from his finger, much to his satisfaction. "Bit sensitive, are we?" He chuckled. I smiled, looking down at the wooden porch, nodding. I wasn't sure if I was blushing, but my ears and cheeks were a bit warm. Ironically, because the rest of my body was starting to get a bit chilly. "Why don't we go inside?" I nodded, rubbing my arms. He pulled a key out of his pocket and turned it in the lock, opening the door and stepping inside, holding the door for me to walk in.

"Oh! - C-Clive, what are you..." Layton stammered. _Is he blushing again? _I thought. Clive was standing in the middle of the den with his arms folded and a mischievous smile on his face. "I. Saw. _Everything."_ Layton looked down at the floor. "Did you..." Clive chuckled, nodded, then said, "Don't worry. I won't tell. They'll probably find out anyway. But I won't tell." Clive went back upstairs. Layton went over to the bookshelf, just like Saturday, sat in front of the fireplace with me, put a blanket he got from the couch around the both of us, and said, "Chapter Five: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes..."

* * *

**Ah, how I so desperately love Harry Potter... I hope you liked this chapter! Chapter 9 in its entirety was the longest yet! Woot! Review please? I would especially like reviews of this chapter! This is my favorite one by far! :D**


	11. A Typical Morning

Chapter 10: The New House Guest

I woke up in the same place I did Sunday morning; with my ear pressed against Layton's heart, listening to the soft thumping while he hummed a song whose name I couldn't put my foot on. His fingers were gently stroking my long, mangled hair. "Mm?" I put my head up, and the first thing I looked at was his eyes, making my mind stumble over itself. 'Oh, er... Morning, professor..." He smiled. "Good morning." I got out of bed and took a look at the mirror on the wall. My hair was a complete mess, and I was still in the clothes I had on last night. I made a decent attempt at fixing my hair, not bothering to change my clothes- what was I going to wear, _his_ stuff? When I was finally satisfied, I turned around and said, "I'm going to go downstairs." He nodded, and I made my way down. Emmy was sitting on a chair at the table, sitting on the lap of a man who I had never seen before. He had sandy-blonde, long-ish hair, and a decent tan to match it. He was wearing a white button-down shirt and a pair of faded jeans, with a pair of loafers. Emmy's hand was running through his hair, and they were kissing. I turned to face the stairs at the sound of footsteps. A girl with medium-length, brown hair and blue eyes that were hidden by black-framed glasses walked in. She was wearing a faded-blue V-neck t-shirt, and a pair of jean shorts. She was barefooted. "Hey, Jasper." She mumbled to me. I guess she didn't remember my name. Either that or she was just too tired to think. "Er, it's Jade. You're Katarina, right?" She nodded. "Right, right. And yes, I am." She grabbed a bowl, some milk out of the fridge, and some cereal, pouring herself some food. She went to sit at the table, but stopped, groaning. "Come on, Emmy... At least do it somewhere else." Emmy stopped kissing the man and looked at Katarina. "Fine." Katarina stayed at the counter anyway. "I'm not eating there." I laughed, and the man made his way to the den, Emmy giggling at his side.

"Do you know that man?" Katarina nodded. "That's Douglas. Emmy ran into him a few weeks ago and they've been all googly-eyed over each other since then. It's kinda gross, if you ask me. Well, at 7 in the morning, anyway." I heard giggling from the den, and added, "I can only imagine." She laughed. The professor came in behind me. "Professor, how did you meet her?" She pointed at me with the back of her spoon. "She's a student of mine, why?" He answered. Katarina almost choked on the spoonful of cereal in her mouth. She swallowed and retorted, "She's your _student?_ She looks as old as you!" Layton simply laughed. "She is." "I went back to school." I explained." Katarina nodded. "Ohhh..." Layton motioned to the kitchen. "You can make yourself something if you're hungry." I sighed thankfully. "Thanks, professor." I headed into the kitchen. I had to ask Katarina where a few things were, but I got everything else alright. "You're cooking an omelet? What's this, some café?" I laughed. "I own the new café a block down from the university. It's kinda second nature to me." She looked at me surprised. "You own that place? Really?" she shrugged, putting another spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "Cool. Hey, Clive." She called over to the boy at the stairs. "Oh. Good morning, Jade," he addressed me, and I nodded to him. He looked at Katarina and winked playfully. "Hey, Kat." Katarina rolled her eyes. "It's too early, Clive." He shrugged. "Whaaatever." I flipped the omelet over on the pan. "Luke and Flora awake yet?" Clive asked. Katarina shook her head. "Nope. I don't think so." A few dull steps from the other side of the room, and a young boy's voice sounded, "Yeah I am." Clive made two more bowls of cereal and put them on the table. The two of them started eating. Kat looked at me and winked, mouthing the words, "Watch this." She looked over to the table. "Hey, Clive." Clive looked up at her. "Mm?" Kat smiled. "Emmy and Doug were snogging on that chair." Clive stood up so fast he almost flipped the table. "Augh!" I laughed. More dull footsteps from the stairs. "Last one awake, I see." Kat smiled at the girl. "_Again._" The girl laughed. Looking at me, she smiled and said, "Hi there. Jade, right?" I nodded. "Er..." I seemed to have forgotten her name. She put a hand on her chest. "Flora." I nodded. "Right, right." She walked over to the kitchen, and Clive called her name. "Yes, Clive?" He pointed at the chair he'd just vacated and said, "Don't... Don't sit there." She looked at him puzzled. "O...Kay?" I put the omelet on a plate and turned to eat next to Kat. Maybe we could get along. And besides, this was probably the only place I could eat sitting - or standing - next to someone. I turned to look at the professor. I had completely forgotten he was there. I nodded my head toward the others. "Is this... typical for this household?"

Clive, Luke, Flora, and Katarina unanimously answered, "Yep."

* * *

**Gotta love the Laytons... 3**


	12. A Day to Ourselves

Chapter 11: A Day to Ourselves

"By the way, guys..." Layton spoke up, and all heads turned on him. "Yes, Professor?" The professor cleared his throat. "About school... And I mean all of you..." I thought back to what he had told me last night at dinner about school around here.

Clive went to London University of the Arts, Luke and Flora went to London Public Junior High School, Emmy... Well, she didn't go to school. I can't recall the name of Katarina's school, but she must be at least in college. "What's up, professor?" Luke asked. Layton smiled. "I'm sure you'll all like this as much as I did." He turned on me. "Jade, remember last week when you saw me doing the lesson plans?" I nodded. "Well, since I've taken care of that, I guess I'm free for the day. It's a teacher planning day." Luke and Flora high-fived each other. "For all of us?" Clive asked. I saw him cross his fingers under the table. "Yes, Clive, for all of you." Katarina made two fists and looked at the ceiling. "Yesss!" She hissed with delight. Clive uncrossed his fingers and threw a fist in the air as well. "All right!" Layton laughed. "I guess this means we're staying home today?" Layton nodded. More cheering. Layton walked up to me amidst it all. "You can stay for the day too, if you'd like." I smiled. "That sounds great." Katarina walked up to a radio in the corner and turned on a station. It sounded like... I'm sort of gifted with music, but I'm studying archaeology; music would happen to be my backup. I think the song was "Good Girl" by Carrie Underwood. Yep, that was it. "Ooh, I love this song!" Kat squealed. "Whoa, calm your hormones, Kat." Clive cackled. "Clive!" Layton scolded... with a smile. As always. He's always happy. I don't know how he does it. Kat used her spoon as a microphone and pretended to sing. Layton laughed. So did Luke and Flora. Clive wasn't just laughing; he was _cracking up._ "Don't embarrass yourself, Kat." She ignored him. Believe it or not, she _was_ a good singer... I couldn't help but sing along. So did Flora. She was pretty good, too. Layton came by me and whispered, "If only she was as good at cooking as she is at singing..." I held my stomach, cracking up. "That wasn't very nice!" He laughed. "Don't tell her." I shut my eyes, laughing. It went on like this for what I believed to be at least an hour.

After that, the professor suggested, "I have an idea that might pique your interests. _All_ of them. Even those who aren't very... _outdoorsy._" He looked at Clive, who rolled his eyes mischievously. "What?" The professor wrung his hands and said, "How about we all go to the park for a while?" Everyone seemed to like that. Even I thought it was a good idea, and I wasn't an outdoor person either. "Ooh, we could have a picnic!" Flora squealed pleasantly. "You know, that actually sounds like a good idea." Emmy said, walking into the room with Douglas. I had totally forgotten they were snogging in the den. "Oh, good god, how long were you in there?" Layton asked sarcastically, to everyone's amusement. "Since Jade woke up, why?" Layton's eyes widened. "Oh, god!" He walked away in mock disgust. Emmy gasped. "I can't believe you would think something like that!" Layton turned on her, laughing. "You say I have a dirty mind, but how did you know what I was thinking?" Clive laughed the hardest at that one. "Ooooh!" He screamed, dissing her. Douglas laughed. "That was good, Hershel, I'll give you that one." He chuckled. "And a picnic _does_ sound nice, Flora. I think it would be a great idea." Layton wrung his hands again. "Is it settled then?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**This is coming along nicely. :D Chapter 12 for the picnic!**


	13. A Quite Pleasant Picnic

Chapter 12: A Quite Pleasant Picnic

"Why are we wearing swimsuits under our clothes again, Professor?" Katarina asked. Layton's eyes were on the road. I sat in the passenger seat; Katarina, Clive, Luke, and Flora somehow sat in the back together. I don't know how, but the car is a lot roomier than it looks. Emmy was coming with Douglas in his car. "We are bringing them," He answered, "because there's a very nice lake at the park, and I figured it would be fun." _Ooh_'s filled the car. "Oh, that sounds like fun." I said eagerly. 'I thought it would." He smiled. Clive scoffed sarcastically. "Augh, Professor, stop flirting. We're right here, you know. Need I tell these three about Saturday night?" Layton's eyes went wide. "Why, what happened Saturday night?" Luke asked. "Nothing, Luke, nothing." Clive smiled devilishly. The professor's car made a turn onto a dirt path, and I saw a large, tree-studded park, with a huge, sparkling lake nudged in a slightly wooded area nearby. "Wow, this looks beautiful!" I said in awe. "Isn't it?" Flora answered. "Perfect place for a picnic, right, Professor?" The professor nodded. "Quite." Clive looked at Katarina. "Oh! Did you bring the radio? It'd get boring if you didn't..." Kat laughed. "Yep." The professor parked somewhere wooded, and we unpacked the car. Douglas's car parked next to ours seconds later, and they took some stuff out of their car, too.

It didn't take us long to set everything up and settle into the lake.

"Oh, wow, this is nice." I said, stepping into the water. "It is nice, isn't it?" The water was deep enough that it went up to... Oh, a bit higher than the professor's chest. And not only was it a very appropriate depth, but the temperature was simply divine; it was a little warm, enough that you could just float on your back and soak yourself in it, but it wasn't boiling hot, either. It was perfect.

I was so busy taking in the warmth of the water, it felt like only a split second, but I didn't see the professor. "Where did... AH!" I spun around frantically, and there he was, laughing. "Got you, didn't I?" He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in. I giggled. "Yes, okay, you did. Happy now?" The tip of his nose nudged my cheek, and he whispered into my ear, "Very." Then he kissed my cheek and released me, leaving me giggling."Aww, how cute!" Clive called. "Like you and Katarina don't do the same!" He called back, laughing. Emmy came over to me, making conversation. "Men, huh?" I shrugged. "He's very nice, though." Emmy nodded. "Truth be told, I had a bit of a crush on him when I first met him, but I got over it pretty quick when I realized I _probably_ wouldn't have a chance with him anyway." She laughed heartily, and I chuckled along. "I guess. How's Douglas? How exactly did you meet? I'm curious." I asked. She chuckled. "It was a bit odd at first. I was on my way home, and he almost cut me off with his car. I took one look at him and, before I could yell at him, I realized it was the same sweet, light-hearted intern I had made conversation with in the lobby at Scotland Yard. I didn't want to make him think I was giving him a false first-impression, so I let him off with a 'Sorry, I didn't notice it was you.' We made a bit of conversation when I went back the next day, and the day after that, and I guess it went from there." I nodded. "Ah." She shrugged. "Hershel's very nice, though. Never treats anyone badly. Not in the slightest." I nodded in agreement. "So I've heard. Do you call him that during conversation?" I asked. "What, by his first name?" Emmy replied. "Nah, he'd get all embarrassed. But I suppose that would be funny." I laughed. "I did it yesterday, and he looked at me all shy." Emmy chuckled, nodding. "Yep, that sounds about right." Douglas's voice rang in the background, and Emmy departed. The professor came back, though, apparently. Well he went underwater and swam to me, grabbing my ankles and scaring me half to death. Which he obviously found funny. I blushed. "Are you hungry?" He asked. "No, I think you scared the hunger out of me." I looked over at the blanket spread out on the grass, with a full-out picnic on it. Then I noticed Clive running around waving a burger in the air, followed closely by Katarina, who was screaming, "Clive! give it back!", and laughing while she did so. "Hey, professor!" He called, running. "Look! It's the hunger games!" I cracked up. "Tell that to my cousin back at home!" I called. "She'll get quite a kick out of it!" Clive laughed, but it was short-lived. "Unh!" He landed on the ground, Kat snatching the food from him. "Jerk." She kissed the top of his head, making off with the food. " Wow... This sucks..." Clive chuckled. The professor and I couldn't help but laugh.

We did eat later, though. About an hour after that, things got interesting. The professor brought me over to a slightly-wooded area, completely concealed at one point. He brought my waist into contact with his, and kissed me. Chills ran down my spine like wildfire. I put both my arms around his neck, folding one leg up into the air behind me, the other standing on its toes. His lips parted, and so did mine. And I don't care if this sounds gross, but at one point, he _did_ tongue me.

And it was _amazing,_ and I regret _nothing._

__Ah, love.

* * *

**I had to put in that last part, I'm sorry. I was really feeling that. xD_  
_**


	14. The Nightmare to End Them All

Chapter 13: The Nightmare to End Them All

* * *

**This is from the Professor's point-of-view.**

* * *

I was standing in a large, stone-white room. A few steps stood about a few meters away from me. I took a step, and everything went fuzzy. When I regained my focus, a man in a fur-lined cloak and a white mask that concealed half his face came into focus with me. He chuckled; a deep, heart-wrenching, evil kind of sound. "Beside me stood a boy who looked about in his late teens. He had purple, wavy hair, tied back behind his head, and hazel-colored eyes that looked shockingly like mine. He wore a red-and-blue striped sweater under a lab coat, grey pants rolled up at his ankles, and red-and-white sneakers. "Dad, who is this guy?" He asked me. Strange. I don't recall having a son. "I don't know, Alfendi." I answered. Though, I'm not sure how I knew his name, let alone that he was my "son." The masked man cleared his throat. A girl came into view before us, materializing out of the blue. She had long, honey-colored, wavy hair, which reached the middle of her back, and stunning green eyes. She was about the boy's height, and wore a grey sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and black flats. The boy stuttered, "H-Hi, Amelia..." A though flashed through my mind; she was his school crush. How did I know all of this? I wasn't sure of that. The girl smiled. "Still crushing, are we?" The boy looked down, his cheeks a shocking red. "See his reaction, Layton?" The masked man's voiced resounded. I snapped my attention to him. "Watch this, boy." He addressed Alfendi. "If you think _you're_ love life is bad, take a look at your dad's." A couple steps away from me materialized a girl about my height with ginger-colored, wavy hair, just beyond her shoulders, chocolate-brown eyes, a white shirt under a denim jacket, a pair of brown pants, and blue shoes. I stared in shock. "C-Claire?" She stepped up to me, holding my hand. She rested her head against my shoulder, and I put my arm around her. "Who is this Jade girl then, Hershel?" she asked. I snapped my thoughts to Jade, then back to Claire. "H-How do you..." Claire looked down, a heartbroken look spreading across her features. "So you're seeing her, then... I thought we had something, Hershel..." I didn't know what to do. My mind was racing. "But you... You left..." Claire looked about ready to cry. I couldn't stand it. "So that's what it is? You're in love with her because I left?" I felt a large lump forming in my throat. "N-No! Claire, sweetheart..." Claire let go of me and turned her back to me, not taking another step. "We were... We were going to get married, Hershel... Does this mean we aren't anything anymore?" I answered, shocked, "No! Of course not! Claire, dear... I..." She sniffled once. I couldn't bear to see her cry. _Especially_ in a dream. "I understand, Hershel... I get it..." My surroundings started to fade. "N-No... No!" I looked around frantically, desperately trying to regain her focus. "Claire!"

I sat bolt upright in bed, sweating madly. Jade was over me, looking dreadfully worried. "Are you alright? You kept tossing and turning and- You kept... You were..." She hesitated. "I was what?" I asked, breathless. "... You were talking in your sleep." I sat, dazed. "W-what did I say?" She looked down, blushing. I was reminded painfully of the boy who had claimed me to be his father. "... You said... You said you loved me..." My eyes nearly burst out of their sockets. "I-I did?" I half-yelled. Jade put the back of her hand to my forehead. "You're a bit warm... Are you sure you're alright?" I nodded, flopping back onto the bed, closing my eyes. "Yes, I-I'm fine..." Those were my last words before I drifted back off to the same exact dream replayed again. Every moment of it. Every painful moment.

* * *

**Did you like it? I thought really hard about this. I swear, I almost started crying just _writing _this! XD Anyway, I really hope you liked it!**


	15. Not Just You, Professor

Chapter 14: Not Just You, Professor...

"About last night, Professor..." I started, sitting at the table with my breakfast, alongside everyone else. He looked up at me, a bit tentative. He must still be a bit shaken by whatever he saw. "Mm..." He mumbled. I continued, "I don't think you're the only one who had a nightmare, Professor..." He looked up at me. "Huh? What do you mean?" I shrugged. "I think Luke had one last night, too." I stated. "Do you?" He said, leaning in. "Would you mind telling us what it was, Luke?" Everyone seemed interested enough in whatever Luke had to say. Luke looked down nervously. "Are you sure you want me to tell you?" Emmy looked a bit cautious at his question. Speaking up, she said, "... It couldn't be that bad, could it?" Luke sighed before answering. "Well, you and the professor were... Well..." He took a bite of his cereal and swallowed before saying, "I don't think I should continue." The professor looked genuinely horrified. "What?" Emmy just laughed. "Luke, I think your hormones are taking over..." Luke looked at his food, mumbling, "I'm starting to think so, too..." He shuddered. "Anyone else, while we're at it?" I asked. "I have a feeling we're not the only ones..." Clive's turn. "Me..." Layton seemed very interested in this one. "What is it, Clive?" Clive shuddered. "It was pretty much a detailed replay of... the day I lost my parents..." He didn't seem to want to say any more. I can understand that. "Kat, Flora, either of you have anything?" Luke spoke up before they got the chance to speak, though. "I have a feeling this isn't just a coincidence..." Layton nodded. "You too, then? Hmm..." Emmy smiled. "There's that intuition of yours, Professor..." He cracked a small smile. "I wouldn't say that just yet. It's not intuition; it's just a hunch at the moment." Emmy shrugged. "Whatever you say, Professor." Flora shook her head. "It was strange, but it wasn't a nightmare. A jumble of things, really." She took a small sip of orange juice and continued her breakfast. "And you, Kat?" Clive asked. Katarina shook her head, as well. "Emmy, I don't think we've heard from you either." What about you, then?" Emmy went silent for a second, then nodded slowly. "I don't know how to say it... It sounds embarrassing in my head..." The professor spoke up, "I'm sure it can't be that bad. We're all family here, Emmy. It's fine." She sighed. "Well... It had to do with you..." I looked at the professor. I could tell his thoughts flickered to Luke's dream. Cautiously, he said, "Go on..." Emmy looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, you tied me up, and you kept..." The professor's eyes widened significantly. "It has nothing to do with that, don't worry." She assured him. He exhaled deeply. "What exactly did I do, then?" Emmy twiddled her thumbs. "You... kept threatening to kill me... Kept saying something about slitting my throat... I don't know _how_ I came up with that, but I did, I suppose..." The professor's eyes widened again. "I what? Emmy, I would never-" She interrupted him. "I know, I know. I don't understand why I dreamt that." My eyes got wide. "Oh my god..." I ran to the kitchen counter and wrote on a small slip of paper the initials of the people who had had nightmares:

* * *

**HL**

**CD**

**LT**

**EA**

* * *

"What is it, Jade?" The professor asked. "Emmy, Clive, Luke, come over here." I motioned for them to come, and they did. I circled the "H" in the professor's initials, the "D" in Clive's last name, the "T" in Luke's last initial, and both of Emmy's. "In you unscramble these, you get..." the professor made a small sound. I think it was fear.

I had spelled the word "DEATH."

* * *

**Things are changing... I hope you liked this!**


	16. A New Guest?

Chapter 15: A New Guest?

"Professor!" Luke called. The professor was playing a little game with me; a game in which he tried to tickle me _while_ kissing me. I never thought he could get like that.

But, I have to admit, it _was_ fun...

* * *

Anyway...

* * *

We went downstairs. "What is it Lu- Oh, what's this now?" Luke dropped his little armful, which scampered toward us. It was small and brown, with grey and black tufts on its back and around its nose. It tried climbing up my leg, and it kind of tickled, considering its small, stubby claws. Flora came downstairs from her room. "What's with all the- Aw, it's a puppy!" She squealed. She knelt on the floor, and the small Yorkshire Terrier scampered into her lap, toppling a giggling Flora to the ground. "Can we keep her, Professor?" Luke asked pleadingly. "She can stay in my room with me and Clive. We'll take care of her really well, I promise! And she _did _look really scared... And lost... And hungry, too..."

I looked at the dog. It did look a little malnourished. And she didn't have a collar. "Please?" Luke pleaded again. The professor sighed. He was silent for a moment. He gently picked up the dog, which was running in circles around Flora, who was lying on her stomach giggling. The dog licked his face a couple times, and he chuckled. "I... Hm..." He turned to Luke. "What were you planning on naming her?"

Luke thought for a moment. "Hm...How about 'Nelly'? It sounds good, right?" Flora nodded. "It sounds cute." I had to agree. The professor gave a small smile. Luke beamed. "Can we, then?" The professor put her down, and she ran in circles around his feet. "She sure is energetic..." I mused. The professor chuckled again. "Yes, we can keep her..." Flora squealed with delight. Luke instantly sunk to the floor and picked up the dog. "Come on, let's go upstairs." The two kids went upstairs to set up some quarters for Nelly. The professor turned on me. He picked up his hand and started tracing a line down my neck. I shivered, which he found highly amusing. "What's say we continue our little game, hm?" I giggled.

It went on for about another hour. It _was_ fun... Really...

* * *

**I got the idea for the little game from my brother, who constantly does it to his girlfriend. It _did_ look really fun... He did it to me afterwards, he kissed me on the cheek and tickled me... xD Yeah. Did you like it? I just got a new puppy like this one and named her Nelly, and since Luke LOVES animals... Yup. Had to. :D Hope you liked it!  
**


	17. An Old Athlete?

Chapter 16: An Old Athlete?

The seven of us had all gone out to a bar-and-grill kind of place; the ones with the pool tables and the jukeboxes. It was truly wonderful; I haven't been to one in so long. And it seems that the more time I spend with Hershel - I'm going to call him that behind his back, let's hope he doesn't catch me - the more talents he ends up revealing to me. Like the fact that he's amazing at billiards, along with Luke's father; Mr. Triton and his wife Brenda had decided to come along. Halfway through Mr. Triton's and Hershel's second game, however, Layton looked at a man on the other side of the billiards room and started laughing. I looked over in his direction. A man with red hair, black-rimmed glasses, a purple tee-shirt, light-blue jeans, and olive-green shoes was in Layton's line of vision. Layton, still laughing, walked up to him. The man looked up, and greeted him as an old friend. Apparently, he was.

"Jade, this is a good friend of mine from back in high school." Layton said when I had arrived over to where he was standing. I smiled. "Really? Wow." He nodded. "Lando, this is my... well, I don't really know how to... You get it, right?" The man laughed. "I get it, I get it." Layton blushed slightly, but put it aside. "This is Jade." The man held out an outstretched hand, and I took it. "Nice to meet you." Lando's eyebrow went up in mock suspicion. "American girl, eh? Heh. Nice..." He sort of held onto the "I" in that last syllable. He looked Hershel up and down. "You chopped your afro, Hersh!" Layton looked at his old friend murderously, but I knew he didn't mean it. "Shut- Don't- Grrh! Really?" He laughed. I asked curiously, "You had an afro in high school?" I laughed along. "I can't picture you like that..." Layton did a facepalm, looking at Lando with annoyance. "Really? What else did you have?" Lando laughed. "An expert skill at fencing, that's what!" Layton looked at the ground. "I'm not sure I can even hold a stance anymore, Lando. You'll have to excuse me there." Lando gave him a friendly, hearty slap on the back. "Oh, now, that's just rubbish! I'm sure you're still as good as ever!" Lando took not only Hershel's wrist, but mine as well. Clark seemed interested enough to follow us. So did Emmy, followed by Clark's wife, and the rest of them. We were all taken up two flights of stairs. "Back in the day," Lando said before opening the door with a pass he had acquired, "This would've been sheer _paradise_ for you, Hersh." The door swung open, revealing a massive fencing studio. "Whoa!" Hershel looked around, sheer pleasure masking his features. "It still is, too! C'mon, man, don't be shy! Show me what you can do!" He grabbed a fencing needle - that's what the swords are called, I think - and tossed one to Hershel, who caught it perfectly. "All right, if you insist." Lando scoffed. "Think you can beat me now? Even when I _creamed_ you in the school playoffs?" Hershel gasped in mock fury. "Take that back! I'll slaughter you!" Lando laughed. "Come on, then!" Hershel swung at him with force I didn't know he had. "Whoa!" Luke cried. Pretty soon, they were taking sides. Emmy had taken Lando's side, as well as Clark and Brenda. Luke was a bit wary at his parents' decision, because he was behind Hershel, as was Flora, Kat, and I. I actually have a bit of fencing skill myself, but I didn't have the guts to take Layton on; he was _way_ too quick.

"G'ah!" Lando stammered. "Wha- Augh!" Layton laughed. "_HA!"_ He put the needle down. "Still behind your playoff winnings, Lando?" Lando folded his arms. "Hrmph. Lucky swing." Layton chuckled. "Oh, it was more than luck, my friend." We went back down to the billiards room, Layton and Lando "arguing" the whole way down.


	18. The Matter at Hand

Chapter 17: The Matter At Hand

* * *

**This is also the Professor's point-of-view. I might be doing quite a few of those now. Just shaking things up.**

* * *

"About what I found a few days ago, Professor..." Jade had said over dinner that night. I took a bite of the steak Flora had cooked - it must've been a conspiracy; it was actually edible. And very good, at that. I'm very proud of her - and shrugged. "It must be a coincidence. That's all I can say at the moment. I've been thinking about it for a while, but there's really nothing I can work with right now, besides the word you found in our initials..." Luke piped up. "It was kinda creepy. I almost choked on my cereal." Jade laughed. "I noticed." I smiled. It _was_ funny, if only for a second. That sounded rude, but it was...

"I can't see anything we can work with either, Professor." Jade said. Emmy, Flora, Clive, and Katarina had eaten and finished a while ago. It was just Jade, Luke, and I. "Maybe we'll find something soon.

-o-

But that was about two hours ago. I had finished eating, along with Jade and Luke, and Luke had gone straight to bed. Jade took a shower and was now lying next to me. I had washed up afterwards, and was slowly starting to drift off...

-o-

_Oh, no... No, not another one..._

-o-

I was in some sort of cement room. One small square cut into the far wall guarded with bars served as a window. It looked like a jail cell with nothing in it. Except for me. Chained to the ground. And Jade, who was chained to the ground on the opposite side. The masked man was in my dream again, hovering over her.

He had a knife in his hand. She was screaming maniacally. "No! Please, I'll do anything! No!" She kept screaming. _Leave her alone!_ I tried, with every fiber of my being, to yell at him, to leave her alone, but nothing came out. My ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton; everything sound muffled. And my breathing was heavy and stifled, like someone was holding a rag over my face. Or like I was underwater. Whichever is more difficult, that's what it was. He turned on me. He clenched his free hand into a loose fist. The chains - which were wrapped around my ankles, wrists, stomach, and neck - tightened slightly. I struggled, which I knew not to do, but it was instinct. He clenched his fists tighter, and the chains responded. "Ack!" I choked. He smirked. I looked past him to Jade, who, despite the fact that her cheeks were soaked with tears, managed a soft smile. It reminded me of just how strong she was. I managed a smile as well, a hidden message that I wouldn't let her go because of something as silly as some enchanted chains. I felt a tug on my neck. I could almost visualize the marks and indentations the metal links must be inflicting upon me. The man let his fist loosen slowly, but the chains remained strong. Suddenly, Jade gasped. She must've realized his plan, but I didn't. _what's he going to do?_ I thought. I was starting to feel a bit... frightened. "You wouldn't!" Jade screamed. The man just chuckled.

"Watch me."

All of a sudden, he clenched his hand into a ball so tight his knuckles went pale. I felt all sensation in my body stop, and...

"_Hershel, no!"_

-o-

"Professor!" Jade shook my shoulders. I sat bolt upright. "Huh? Wha-?"I was in a cold sweat. "You were tossing and turning again... Did you have another one?" I nodded, still a bit frightened. I took a deep breath. No chains, no muffled sounds. And no breathing restrictions. At a time like this, that was the last thing I needed. "I didn't talk this time, did I?" Jade shook her head. "Not this time, no. But you were tossing and turning. a bit more violently this time." I looked at the clock with a groan. "Urgh, it's only... two-thirty?" She turned, and then nodded. Her fingers brushed against my cheek, and my arms went weak. The sensation was warm and relaxing. She knelt down beside me, a damp cloth in her hand. I must've been sweating for a while. She wiped off my neck and face while she talked. "Do you think Luke had another one, too? And what about Clive and Emmy? If I'm right in what I'm thinking, I think I might have something we can start with... Something small, but it's something, right, Professor?" A pause. "...Professor?" I opened my eyes, and shook my head, my cheeks turning a soft red. I was smiling. Just the sound of her voice, soft and reassuring...

"I agree." I said, nodding. "That might be something important to work with, if it's true." Jade nodded. "So you see what I'm getting at, then?" I nodded.

We were right.

* * *

**A lot of people have been asking, "When's there gonna be another chapter about the DEATH thing?" and, "Are you gonna do another nightmare?" Well, here you go. I worked hard on this. It seemed sad to me, and since his last one was a bit heart-wrenching, I thought... Well, yeah. R&R? Thanks so much, guys! I'd really love it if you reviewed. I want to know if the story is good. I've noticed that I haven't been giving much attention to the school, so I'll do that next chapter. And wait 'till you see what happens! I leave you with that! Until then, Happy Solving! :3  
**


	19. A Normal School Day?

Chapter 18: A Normal School Day... Or Is It?

A day like any other. One where the same people are making fun of me for the same reason: none. But something strange occurred today at school, and it was like _living_ in a nightmare.

"Professor!" A girl with long, curly, brunette hair and a yellow waistcoat ran in. "Emmy, what are you-" She cut him off. "Oh, it's simply dreadful! I don't know how- I don't see why- Oh! Just come on!" Emmy ran, but the professor stopped her. "Emmy!" She turned frantically. "Yes?" The professor asked calmly, "Who is this about?" Emmy replied, "Dean Delmona!" before sprinting off. "What in the world- _Oh, my god!" _The professor sprinted in Emmy's direction. Rosetta was bold enough to walk up to the doorway, look out, and gasp, before running in the professor's direction. The rest of the class did the same.

The dean was lying on the floor, extremely pale. He was trying to be communicated with, but to no avail. I could swear I heard the words "surprise heart attack" among the staff. I stared in pure shock and terror.

Dean Delmona was dead.

I gasped. "Professor Layton!" He turned on me. "Yes, Miss Vera?" He was instructed to act formally toward me during school, and I obliged with no reaction. "The message... The de- the threat..." His eyes went wide. "Oh, dear..." He took my hand and ran outside with me. "Professor, what's going on?" I asked. The professor's expression was grave; emotionless, for the first time. "The dean has just had a surprise heart attack. He's... He's dead." He seemed to have forced the last word. "What about school, then?" The professor's expression softened. "I'm glad to see you're so involved in your studies. However, I'm afraid the school will be closed until a new dean is found. Most likely, one of the staff members will be brought up; the deputy headmistress does not wish to get involved in being the dean." I nodded. "What's say we go out for lunch, then? I'll explain more once we get there." I nodded. As if I had a choice; he pulled me toward his car before I could get the chance to accept, leaving me giggling, running behind him.

-o-

He took me to a small tea parlour that I honestly didn't even know existed; it was so small and cozy, and the lighting must've had some sort of trick to it, because it looked like it was already late in the evening. It was wonderful. "I stop by here often on my way from work, which is why I've been coming home a bit later recently." I nodded. I've been wondering why he's been coming home late...

The music fit the cozy atmosphere perfectly; Taylor Swift. I sighed dreamily. "Like the atmosphere, do you?" The professor smirked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I blushed, which he still found funny; or amusing, at least. We both sat at a table against the wall, with a cushioned sofa kind of seat. It had no chairs on the other side, so we sat next to each other. _This place must be very romantic in the late evening,_ I mused. "It is indeed." the professor smiled. "I'm not sure whether or not you intended to say that aloud... but you did." He chuckled. So did I; halfheartedly. He put his arm gently around my shoulders. "I wouldn't suggest you order anything. The entrees at this place are huge; they're big enough for two." I nodded. "Like the Cheesecake Factory?" He laughed. "Yes, like that." I snuggled into his side, making him chuckle and tighten his grip on me. Not that I minded; it was very cozy. "Oh..." He mumbled halfheartedly. "Hm? Oh." It had started to rain. Again. It was raining so much lately. _Perfect..._ I mused silently as I nuzzled even deeper into his jacket. "Bit sleepy, eh?" He chuckled, bringing me that deep droning sound; it brought me a feeling of nostalgia, and I missed it. I smiled, closing my eyes.

Before I knew it, I had drifted off.

* * *

**O.o The dean! T.T Anyway, I know the dreadful, scary part was short. I wanted to put some fluff in there at the end. I don't know what it is with me and romances, but I like them... Did you like this one? :D  
**


	20. Some Quite Welcome News

Chapter 19: Some Quite Welcome News

I had received a text message from the Professor to pick up Luke and Flora from school; Emmy can drive (barely, but she's capable), and so can Clive and Katarina. We all got home at the same time, coincidentally. I found it slightly funny for some reason, but whatever. When we walked in, the professor was in the den, his hands in his face. His shoulders were shaking.

"Professor?" I heard short, quick breaths. He wasn't crying. He was _laughing._ "Professor, what is it?" I asked. He put his head up and was chuckling as though he had just won the lottery and couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at all of us, who were looking back at him, puzzled. "Come into the dining room with me, all of you. I have something to tell you." Emmy asked, "Is it important?" The professor gave her a huge nod. "Oh, it's _very_ important."

When we were all there, he set the letter he had in his hands on the table, and chuckled once. "As you all know, the dean suffered a tragically sudden heart attack last week. Jade, I told you that the deputy headmistress would be choosing the next headmaster, as she doesn't want to get involved with all of that." I nodded. He did say that. "What of it, Professor?" I asked. He smiled hugely. "Well, I'm sure you will _all_ be happy to hear this. Definitely not as happy as I was, but happy enough." Clive cocked his head to the side. "What is it, then?" The professor smiled even wider, if possible. "Let's just say, we'll all be going out to dinner tonight." Everyone looked at each other, obviously pleased. Luke had told me that eating out for them didn't happen often. They could afford it, so that wasn't a problem, but they didn't go unless there was a special occasion. "What happened that we're getting to go out tonight, Professor?" He laughed once. "Do you really want to know?" We all nodded. He looked at me when he said this, though I know it was meant for all of us.

"_I _have been appointed the new dean of Gressenheller University."

We all gasped and clapped and cheered. "Really?" I asked. "That's great!" The professor nodded. "It is, isn't it?" He laughed, walking up to me and putting an arm around my shoulders, looking at me. "And you came in and thought I was crying, didn't you?" He said. I nodded. "It _did_ look like you were crying, Professor..." He chuckled, nodding. "I'm sure it did. I was honestly about to; the news was overwhelming." He turned to face the rest of them, still holding his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder, and he smiled down at me before addressing the rest of them. "Luke, do you remember the restaurant we passed by the other day? The one you said your friends had gone to... Something about cooking right in front of you?" Luke nodded happily, then stared, wide-eyed. "Why, are we going there?" The professor nodded. Flora squealed, and the rest showed sheer pleasure as well. "We are? Awesome!" I looked up at him. "I've been to restaurants like that. It's _so_ cool." Layton nodded. "I have, too. Not many times, but I have." He looked back up at everyone. "We're leaving here at 7 o' clock, alright?" Everyone nodded. I looked at my watch. "Half an hour. Okay, then." I got off of him and went upstairs to get ready, followed by Emmy, Kat, Flora, and the boys.

This was going to be a very fun night, for sure.

* * *

**Dean Layton, everyone! Clap it up! :D I just had to do this, he really deserved it, don't you think? And I went to a restaurant yesterday called "The Samurai," and they do that cooking-in-front-of-you thing. It's so cool! The guy took the layers of an onion apart and stacked them up and made flames shoot out of the hole on the top! It was awesome. I wanted them to experience it. Thanks for reading!  
**


	21. A Nice, Flaming Dinner 1

Chapter 20: A Nice, Flaming Dinner

"Wow..." Flora exclaimed when we walked in. I had to remind myself that she grew up in a small town, and this was still new to her; even if she'd been living with the professor for at least 4 years, there's still stuff she hasn't seen. "... This place is really big!" She looked at the professor. "Is it true they practically set the food on fire?" The professor looked at her, puzzled. "Come again?" Flora explained, "A friend of mine told me that there's this part while they're cooking that they set it on fire. I think she said it had something to do with onions, but I'm not sure." The professor shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't been to a place like this in a while." I knew what she was talking about, but I didn't want to spoil it for her. I just said yes, and she instantly filled with excitement.

-o-

The professor had told me in the car that we were going to split up. Clive had brought his wallet, and he and Katarina were getting their own table for two. Emmy was bringing Douglas and they were doing the same. So were Luke and Flora. I was a bit skeptical with the kids, but he explained my saying, "Luke has an allowance, and I know he's very responsible. And I'm in an extremely good mood tonight." I laughed. He had also said that he had done this because he wanted the two of us to have a table to ourselves as well. "It's very nice of you to split them up into their respective couples like that. I think it sounds nice." I had said.

-o-

The tables had a big grey thing in the middle that looked like a large cookie sheet. That was where they cooked the food. I had no idea who came up with that idea, to cook right in front of your customers, but whoever did was a sheer genius. And this was the first "fancy" dinner the professor and I had had in a while. And I say fancy due to the way everyone had dressed. I can't remember the last time I wore a dress and liked it. The professor dressed himself up a bit, too. Instead of his orange sweatshirt and jacket, he wore a white dress shirt with the jacket. And a _tie._ I don't think I've ever seen him wear a tie. It seemed very nice. We had a nice conversation during dinner as well.

"So, it's been a while since you came somewhere this nice, huh?" I asked, trying to spark a conversation, which was fairly easy with him. He nodded. "Quite some time, yes. I think I was about eight years old the last time I came to one of these places-" I cut him off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Eight_ years old? How do you remember that far back?" I asked. He just laughed, shrugging. "I don't know. Because I can." I laughed. "The onion thing must've been amazing at that age, huh?" He nodded. "I found it very intriguing, indeed. And I still do... I wonder if they still do that..." I pointed over toward Emmy and Douglas's table. Indeed, they were doing it again. "There's your answer, Professor." Layton interlocked his fingers, twirling his thumbs. "What is it?" I asked. He took a breath. "I think it would be best if you addressed me by my first name from now on, considering I'm... not a professor anymore." I smiled. "You're going to miss your old position, aren't you?" He shrugged. "I suppose I've been doing for so long, I've gotten used to it. I'll just have to adjust a bit, that's all." I smiled reassuringly. "It'll be fine, prof- _Hershel_." He smiled. "You're right. I'll be fine." A waiter came by our table, asking us what our orders would be. We told him, and he was gone as soon as he had come. "It's been a while since I myself have come to a place like this, too. I used to come all the time as a child." A chef came by as quickly as the waiter, confirmed our orders, and then commenced what he was there for. It truly was a magnificent spectacle.

And the onion volcano was still as striking as ever.

* * *

**Part 2 is coming! I just love the onion volcano... :D  
**


	22. Who's That Woman?

Chapter 20 (Part 2): Who's That Woman?

* * *

**Professor's POV again.**

* * *

As we approached the house, I heard something in the bushes on the right side of the porch. I turned to look, and there was a woman about my age sitting on the railing of the wooden porch. She had honey-blonde hair that was silky and straight and almost reached the small of her back. She also had a pair of stunning blue eyes. She was wearing a white strapless shirt and a pair of jeans, and looking up at me with a smile. "Evening, Hershel." She said, winking at me. "Evening, Clarissa." Jade looked at me, a puzzled look on her face. "Hershel, do you know her?" I smiled at the way she said my name. I suppose I'll have to get used to it. "She's lived here about as long as I have." I turned to look at her. She was batting her eyelashes at me. I added, with a smirk, "And she's been crushing on me for about that long, too." She giggled, nodding, unafraid to admit it. "You know it." I thought of a show I had seen on the television a while ago, and added, addressing Jade, "This is kind of like the scenario in 'Two and a Half Men.' I'd assume you've heard of that one..." Jade laughed. "Have I ever. Oh, she's kind of like Rose, then, right?" I nodded. "She is." I looked up at her, and she winked at me. I turned the key in the lock and opened the door. "Good _night,_ Clarissa." She giggled and said, "'Night, Hershel," before dropping off the porch and back to her own house.

* * *

**I know it's super short... I was watching 2 ½ Men right now, and thought, "Eh, why not?" So, yeah.**


	23. The Dreaded Meeting of the Parents

Chapter 21: The Dreaded Meeting of the Parents...

This Thanksgiving, Hershel decided to invite his parents over. And his sister, Melina. He said he knew a girl named Melina from somewhere else, but he wasn't referring to her. Luke seemed to know who he was referring to, but he still didn't know Hershel had a sister. When he told us he did, we all looked at him, puzzled. "You have a sister?" I asked. He nodded. "Melina and I were the best of friends before I left for high school." He looked around. "When are they coming, professor?" The kids were so used to calling him 'professor,' and he really found it awkward if they started calling him 'Hershel,' so he really doesn't mind that they still call him that. "I'm going to go pick the three of them up tomorrow evening, and they'll be coming here." He looked at me, smiling. "Meaning they'll have to use the guest room."

I had slept in Hershel's room only twice, and that was when we had first started... going out _(which always makes me feel giddy, saying that...)_. I had been staying in his guest room since then, whenever I _do_ stay over. Which is more often than when I sleep in my _own_ house.

"And you're smiling because...?" I asked. "It's starting to creep me out..." He smiled a bit wider. "You said you'd be staying over for the holidays, right?" I stared at him. "...Don't get any ideas." I said. He laughed. "I won't. Don't worry..."

It felt like an hour had passed before they got to the house, not a day.

-o-

All the kids had gotten accustomed to calling Hershel's parents "grandma" and "Grandpa." His mother wasn't too keen on it, but his father didn't mind. And his brother? Boy, they couldn't be any more opposite.

His sister Melina was Hershel's height, but a bit... _bustier._ She had a tan that was a bit darker than Hershel's, but it was barely noticeable unless you took a good, long look at her. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a supermodel's smile. She dressed _much_ more casually, and she had long hair. And her voice wasn't as very lighthearted, not like Hershel's deep, sophisticated tone.

"Hershel!" Melina practically ran up to him. He hugged her tight for a while, then they pulled away, laughing. "God, it's been years, hasn't it? I can remember when you were this tall!" She put her hand at her waist. Hershel laughed. "I was, wasn't I?" He laughed, turning around. "Everyone, this is my sister, Melina." She waved at us. The first person she noticed was Flora. "Turn yourself into a father, did you?" Flora blushed. "Real cutie, she is." The blush turned into a smile. Hershel chuckled. "Yes, well..." Then Melina set eyes on me. "Oho, got yourself a girlfriend, eh?" She laughed. Hershel blushed a bit. "Mm..." Melina put her arm around her brother. "Aw, don't be so embarrassed." Hershel looked up. "Well, seeing as you're the only one talking..." Melina laughed. "Yeah, always the chatterbox, I was..." Hershel looked at us, nodding, mouthing the words, "Darn right, she was." Melina hit her brother on the back. "Oi!" Hershel laughed. "Why don't we all sit down for a while, eh?"

-o-

Hershel had not stopped laughing for at least five minutes, and tears were starting to form around the corners of his eyes. Even his mother was laughing. "I swear, the only person I've ever known who can get Hershel _that_ worked up is his sister." Hershel caught his breath. "Oh, god... That was horrible... Mel, where the heck do you come up with all this?" Even Clive and Luke were laughing. It _was_ a pretty dirty joke, but everyone got it in a snap. Even _Flora_ seemed to understand it! The jokes had been rolling out ever since dinner ended, which was about an hour ago. We still had a few hours to go before it was time for bed, so I sat back on the couch with my tea, took a sip, and soaked in my joyful surroundings.

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't get to include this, but Hershel's mother's name is Jasper, and his father's name is Marcus. I hope you liked this chapter! I bet you got confused when it first said Melina... I bet you! XD  
**


	24. The Cutest Little Boy

Chapter 22: The Cutest Little Boy

* * *

**This is from FLORA'S P.O.V.**

* * *

Clive and Katarina were at school; though we didn't know why, it had _poured_ the night before, so there was a flood; Luke, Jade and I didn't have to go to school today. The professor should've been home, but he wasn't. Luke asked, "So where do you think he is?" We were on the floor in the den, in front of the fireplace. It was cold outside from the rain. We cuddled for a while - I know it sounds weird, but we're _just_ friends - but it got boring, so we started playing Parcheesi on the floor in the den. "I dunno, Luke." I answered. Just then, Jade came in with our answer in her hands. "It's a note from him. He just called me to say to bring you guys over." Luke and I looked at each other, confused. "Huh?" Luke asked. I stood up and took the note from Jade's hands. I read it aloud to Luke:

_Kids (and Jade),_

_By the time you read this, I'll already be at the hospital._

"The hospital?" Luke yelled. I calmed him down. "Let me finish." I kept reading.

_My sister's cousin just called me; Melina has just undergone labor. She just had a baby. If you remember, she was very pregnant at Thanksgiving dinner. I'm going over there to be with her and see my new nephew. I'll call Jade when I get there to bring you guys over._

_Layton_

_(P.S.: Jade, be careful with your car in the flood, alright? 3)_

I smiled at the little heart he drew. "Aww, we have a cousin now?" I squealed. "How cute! I wanna see him!" Luke stood up happily, and the two of us ran to the coat rack next to the door, shoving them on. "C'mon, c'mon!" We kept saying. Jade laughed. "Alright, relax! I'm going!"

-o-

* * *

**This is Luke's P.O.V. now.**

* * *

It was the cutest little thing I had ever seen. The baby was a boy, and he had soft wisps of caramel-colored hair, and startling green eyes. Layton looked about ready to cry; the first I've seen him since Claire died. "Don't you worry about Hershel crying," Melina smiled. "he's already done that." He crossed his arms at the mention of it. "Well, I'm seeing my newborn nephew, what else am I going to do?" She laughed. "I guess, yeah." Flora and I played in the hallway after that until we were ready to leave. It was a very refreshing sight, seeing a newborn baby boy.

Gosh, I have a god-cousin now.


	25. Field Trip!

Chapter 23: Field Trip!

The class couldn't stop fidgeting. All of us were so excited; we could barely keep ourselves silent. The deputy headmistress had been trying for at least five minutes to calm us all down, but to no avail. But, obviously, everyone would listen to the headmaster. Especially one who used to be the most well-liked professor in the entire school. And he's a pretty good whistler, too. He stuck two fingers between his lips and whistled so loud even the kids in the back of the auditorium got their eardrums blasted. "Thank you." Layton said, walking back and forth on the small stage-like floor in the front of the room. "Now, I know it's very early for most of you, but I need you all to calm down for a while, alright? Good." He looked around the room. I checked my watch, which said 2:30 AM. Most of us were in pajamas; I wore a pair of Kat's shorts - they actually fit me pretty well - and a grey v-neck shirt. Even Hershel wasn't wearing what he normally would; he had on a white, button-down shirt, and a pair of jeans. And sneakers. He wasn't even wearing his hat! As if on cue, he mentioned his hat to us all. "I realize I'm not wearing the hat, alright? Shut it." He joked, and most of us laughed; those who didn't were probably too tired. "I _will_ be going on as many roller coasters as I can. They're going to make me remove it anyway, so what's the use in bringing it?" He shrugged. "Anyway. To the parents who decided to come, we're most grateful for it. The hotel we will be staying at for tonight can only take six people per room, and the four professors - along with myself - can't take that many kids on our own." He pulled out a sheet of paper from the suitcase he had. Then he started saying a chaperone's name, along with the five students that would be accompanying him. Hershel himself was a chaperone, too, and I got into his group. I'm sure he had arranged that, but whatever.

"Now, to recap what we'll all be doing..." He looked around, a smile forming on his lips. "We're going to get on a plane, fly to America..." He looked at me and smirked. "..._Florida, _specifically..." I beamed at him. He continued. "... And we will be going to a theme park - well, two, actually - known as Universal Studios, and Islands of Adventure." Everyone looked around, giddy with excitement, but no one dared to speak. No one wanted to miss the plane. "Now, we will need to go on separate planes. There are four planes that leave for our destination at the same time, and they're all reserved for us." He looked around, continuing to walk around as he spoke. "The planes leave at 4:00, and not a moment later. There are six buses outside waiting to be boarded, and they will be taking us to the airport. I've already announced who will be going with whom, so I suppose all we have left to do is get on the buses." He put the paper away and picked up his suitcase. "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on, then!"

* * *

When we got there, it went much more smoothly than I thought it would. It went very quickly; the plane's even left early because we had spare time - a whole half an hour early.

And Hershel _obviously_ insisted I sit next to him. I grabbed the armrest between the two of us - I was sitting next to the window - and pulled it up, wedging it between the two seats. I leaned on his arm, and he shrugged me off, putting it around my shoulders. He let go a second later. "Hang on." He stood up - by that time, the captain had signaled it was OK - and pulled his black jacket out of his suitcase. He put it around my shoulders, and I didn't bother to put my arms through the sleeves, I just let him pull me back in, put his finger gently under my chin, and give me a soft peck on the lips. I smiled up at him. "Are you excited?" He asked. I nodded. "It's only been a few months, but the name 'America' already feels foreign to me." I thought for a moment. "Like the fact that my house feels like a stranger because I practically live with you." I smirked. He chuckled. "I know. You even have a few drawers of your things at my house." He chuckled, leaning his head back. "Gosh, I'm exhausted." I looked around. I was pretty sure that what I was about to say would make him laugh; I didn't really feel like awkwardly breaking the silence. Thankfully, there was no silence to break; the plane was actually very loud with chattering, talking, laughter; the works. "I'm sure you are; even Mister Two-A-M isn't used to waking up _this_ early." He cackled, just like I thought he would. "That _is_ true, isn't it?" I laughed. "Yup." He smiled. Just then, a flight attendant came up to us. She looked at Hershel as if to say, _"You look like an educated man..."_ Just then, she babbled, _"__Parlez-vous français__?__"_ I blinked. "Huh?" I looked at Hershel, who instantly replied, _"Oui."_ I blinked even harder. _Since when does he know French?_ I wondered. Her eyes lit up. She spoke again, _"__Je n'ai pas__travaillé__ici depuis longtemps__.__"_ I decided to put my head back, close my eyes, and let him deal with this; he knows what he's doing. They didn't talk very long, though. I asked him when she walked away what she sad said. He told me she had simply asked him how to properly ask passengers how she could assist them, because she had just moved to America. "She caught on very quickly, as well." He said. He put his arm back around me and leaned his head so his lips were at my ear. "She also asked if you were..." He stopped, thinking. "What? What did she ask?" Hershel smiled. "I'm sure you'll flip when I say this, but..." He leaned in again. "She asked if you were my wife." I jumped. "_What?_" He laughed, pushing my head gently back onto his shoulder. "Relax. I clarified the situation. No harm done." I sighed wearily, looking at my watch. "Oh, shoot, I seem to have left mine up there..." He glanced upward, toward his suitcase. "I'm very comfortable, so I really don't want to have to stand up just to fetch my watch..." He laughed. "Pardon my laziness, even _I'm_ not used to waking up at... What time is it?" I giggled, checking the time. "Three forty-two." He groaned. "You don't mind if I fall asleep, do you?" I chuckled, shaking my head. "Can I keep your jacket until the plane lands?" He laughed. "Yes." I smiled. "Then, no. I don't mind. Honestly, I'm about to knock out, too."

He never did end up falling asleep. I, however, knocked out instantly.

* * *

**I know I haven't been on in a while; I just came back from a school trip to Universal/IoA. But I actually live in Florida, so xD. I got home last night around 10:45, so X_X Yeah. But I'm back! Let me know what you think!  
**


	26. A Sleepy, Fluffy Plane Ride

Chapter 24: A Sleepy, Fluffy Plane Ride

I woke up around 4:00 AM. My head was in Hershel's side; his arm - the one that was around me before I dozed off- was stroking my mangled hair. My feet were propped up on the seat, and I was sitting in a kind of fetal position; the one you see babies in when you're getting an ultrasound? Yeah, something like that. He stopped stroking my hair and his hand lifted the bottom of my shirt just a crack, his cold, slender finger playing along my stomach. "Stop it." I giggled. I pushed his hand away, sitting upright. He chuckled. "Good morning." He laid his head on my shoulder, smiling playfully, and winked at me. I smiled at him, yawning. "'Scuse me." He smiled, playing at my cheek with the tip of his nose. I giggled, pulling back again. "Oh, come on now..." He smiled, practically leaning entirely on me. "I understand you're tired, but come on, all I wanted to do was have a _little_ fun. I couldn't while you were asleep because you'd be angry with me. That, and it's really no fun if you're not doing anything." He brought up his finger and tickled me under my chin. I giggled a bit louder. "Stop it!" I laughed. He smiled playfully up at me. I brought up his chin with my finger, the way he did to me, and kissed him lightly for a moment. He looked back up at me a little dazed, but the look had gone as soon as it had come. He tickled me behind my ear, and I brought my shoulder up to cover it, leaning my head down. That was exactly what he wanted; he put his hand behind my head and kissed me, a bit longer than I had. "I love you." He whispered. I looked at him, heat from my neck threatening to creep into my cheeks, and the tips of my ears. "I... I love you, too..." I muttered. It sounded dreamy though. Weary, even. Then again, I _was_ still a little tired... but I could stay up for a while. He sat up, pulling me with him. I giggled as my head hit his lap, and he looked down at me, his warm, hazel eyes twinkling.

"It's been quite a long time since I've felt this way about... well, about anyone." He looked out the window and the orangey-pink sunset creeping up over the clouds we were drifting through, filling the entire vehicle with a beautiful orange glow. "I can't remember the last time I felt like this... The last time I felt happy enough to leave my hat at home and go on a roller coaster... Well, never mind, I don't think I've _ever_ felt that happy." He chuckled. "Let alone feel that way to the point where I'll actually kiss a girl and _not_ feel self-conscious about it." I had to laugh at that one. "Really?" I asked. He nodded, looking back down at me. His fingertip traced its way behind my neck, and he tickled me again. I giggled, squirming, finally sitting upright again. He laughed. "Bit ticklish, are we?" He asked rhetorically. I rubbed my neck. "You would know." He nodded, chuckling. I thought for a moment. "Even though you feel that way, Hershel, I know you wouldn't be _this_ careless... You didn't have any tea this morning, did you..." I knew tea always calmed him down, and he seemed a bit giddier at the moment. He shook his head. "I don't need to drink tea at one thirty in the morning. It's still too early." He leaned in closer to me, his finger going under my chin again. "Besides..." He brought me closer and kissed me. No, he _tongued _me. It was short-lived, but it still made me melt under the delicious heat.

"... I have you."


	27. My Own Rollercoaster?

Chapter 25: My Own Roller-coaster?

* * *

**Layton's POV. I had a dream about this, and it was FAMAZING! You'll have the best idea of how it works if you've been on the Simpsons ride at Universal Studios.**

* * *

"Hershel, look over there!" Jade grabbed my wrist, directing my attention to my right. There was a large building-like place; one for, perhaps, an indoor coaster. I cocked my head, curious as to what was inside. "What could that be?" I asked. She pointed to the emblem on the front doors. It was a circle with a top-hat looking shape on it. And it had a fancy "L" on the front. "I think this coaster has your name on it, Professor." Melissa pointed out. "Literally." I smiled. "I'm sure you all want to go have a look." They all nodded excitedly. I was a bit eager myself. "Very well, then."

When we sat down, it was unlike any other experience. It was the most fun I've had in my _entire_ _life._

* * *

It looked like a very shallow rectangular box with the top cut off. In it were six seats, three rows of two. It was on a platform, and the walls were all like three-dimensional screens, making you feel like you're somewhere that you're not. The walls came up on the car, and the room went pitch black. I heard my voice come from somewhere, though I don't believe I sounded that... cocky.

"Well, now that you're all here..." It said, "What do you say to a little... taste of excitement?" The seats all turned one hundred and eighty degrees, and a small shot of a Ferris wheel breaking off its hinges displayed. As the seats turned back around, the car started to "move" a bit slowly, starting the ride. I heard two voices. The first one was a young boy, "Professor!" And then me, "Get away, Luke! _Run!_" All of a sudden, the car shot forward, and all sides of the room displayed the illusion of running through a run-down theme park. The screens showed something as if the person the car was portraying - like a cameraman - turned his head, and you could see Luke and I running. "Professor!" Luke screamed. "I think it's chasing after us!" Panting, I yelled, "That's preposterous!" We made a turn. A cloud of dust showed up behind the two of us. We showed, looked behind us, and kept running as the Ferris wheel continued to follow us. All of a sudden, I jumped toward the car, yelling, Luke!", as if "we" were Luke. Then, the car stopped moving. You could hear my voice again.

"Well, that was exciting. But how would it feel if you were trying to escape a mansion... occupied by a vampire?" The car "shot" forward again. The screens showed the Herzen Manor's décor, and visuals as though the person we were portraying were running outside. From somewhere behind us, Anton Herzen's voice sounded, "Sophia belongs to me! You can't have her!" And the car lurched forward, and then stopped abruptly. "Not as fun as you'd expected, eh?" The voice resounded again. "Alright, then."

"What about traveling through time? And battling a giant machine designed to destroy you?" My voice chuckled. "Sounds like quite a trip doesn't it? You have no idea." The car lurched forward. All of a sudden, we were in my car, dodging gears the size of skyscraper windows, and other various debris. "You do know how to drive, don't you?" came the voice of a man behind us. "Of course." I replied. A woman's voice sounded behind me then, "Professor, up ahead!" Just then, an explosion came up out of the blue and nearly blasted us, but the car kept going. Then, we fell off a ledge. Just as we were free-falling, another man's voice came into play from somewhere. It sounded like a flashback. "See that red button over there? That's your ticket outta trouble. Juuust an extra little feature I added." Then, a feeling of weightlessness swept over us, and we were in a flying car. "Wow!" Luke's voice resounded. "We're actually flying! Can you believe it?" Then, all feeling stopped. My voice came again from pitch darkness.

"Fun, wasn't it? Well, what about a specter? Does that sound like a battle or what?" The voice chuckled again. "Why don't we find out?" The walls then displayed a shot of perhaps someone looking out a window. A large black figure surfaced, with glowing red eyes, and grabbed the corner of a nearby building, smashing its head into it. "What_ is_ that thing?" A woman screamed. The thing turned to look at us. It came lumbering toward us, slowly, and then, whatever room we were in, the lights went out, and we were all thrown backwards. Then, the room went dark for the last time. The lights came on, and the ride ended. When the six of us walked out, the light was blinding. "That was fun, huh, Hershel?" Jade asked giddily. I nodded.

"Loads."

* * *

**Wasn't that fun? My dream was AWESOME! Please review. Thanks!  
**


	28. Scary Happenings

Chapter 26: Scary Happenings

* * *

**Warning: This one will be very, very short. But I'm sure you'll all be excited to know what's in it... Just read, you'll see. Muahahaaa...**

* * *

I went to walk up to a ride - I think it was called "Rip, Ride, Rock It!", but Hershel didn't follow. He had told me how many times he'd wanted to ride it, and I thought maybe he was just a bit apprehensive. Last minute nerves, maybe. But his facial expression was different. Like something terrible was about to happen. "Hershel?" I called. He snapped out of his trance. "Hm? Oh. I'm coming... Wait..." I stopped. "What?" Suddenly, his eyes went wide, and he ran toward me, pulling me back. "Agh! Hershel, what's the matter?" He kept dragging me away from the ride. "We have to get away from here, now!" I followed as he told me, but I still didn't understand. "What's wrong?" He shook his head. "Something terrible is going to happen. I just feel that way." I looked at him, confused. "Well, your intuition's never failed before, has it? Fine, I'll come alo- _Oh, my god!"_ I screamed.

All of a sudden, three large, black, flying masses struck the ride. Everyone ran out screaming. "What's going on?" I screamed. Hershel looked petrified. "I told you something was going to happen! We have to leave, now!" In the time he had said that, everything in and around the ride was destroyed. I saw a red envelope on the ground; the color was so bright, it was very hard to miss. "Wait!" I said, going in for it. "No, Jade!" Hershel yelled, but I came back with the envelope as soon as I had gone. "Wh-What's this?" He stuttered. The rest of our group crowded around me. I put it in the small bag I had brought with me. "We can look at it somewhere else. Come on."

-o-

All six of us - Hershel, Melissa, Jacqueline, Cole, Elliot and I - were at the entrance to the other park, _Islands of Adventure._ I pulled the envelope out. I looked at what it said. It was in bold, cursive writing that was easy to read. Scarily, the message on the paper made me drop it in terror. "Ahh!" I screamed, letting it fall. "What? What's wrong?" Hershel asked, picking up the parchment. "Oh... Oh, dear..." The others looked at us. "What? What is it?" They asked. "You wouldn't understand. It has something to do with... Well, you don't know the story behind it." He pocketed the note.

In clear writing, it had said:

**The dreams will return. DEATH will rear its head. Survival is not likely.**

**Cole DesMai**

I turned to look at the twins. Cole and Elliot. Cole and Elliot DesMai.

That was when the horror struck.


	29. An Old Friend

Chapter 27: An Old Friend

* * *

**A friend of mine is featured in this one. Her character's credit goes to her. You'll know when you see the name.**

* * *

It was the second day of the field trip, when I ran into someone I never expected to see. It was a friend from the school I attended before I moved to London. She had long, black hair, big, sparkling green eyes that would remind you of anime, and name that matches the eyes. We were best friends before I moved, and she was one of the only people I _really_ missed. She's like family to me. I gasped long and loud when I saw her, and ran up and tackled her from behind.

"_Miku!"_ I screamed. She turned around, shocked half to death, but as soon as she saw me, returned the deathly embrace. _"Jade!"_ She squealed. Hershel came up behind me. "Oh, and who's this?" I turned around, smiling. "Oh, of course. How rude of me. Hershel, this is my best friend, Miku Cortorge. Mimi, this is my... Erm... Well, how do I put this...?" She laughed. "I get it, I get it." She shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hershel. Jade's told me so much about you." Hershel returned the shake. "The pleasure's all mine." She smiled. Hershel turned to me. "How often do you keep in touch with her?" He asked. I looked at her, then back to him. "We Skype." He looked at me, slightly puzzled. I keep reminding myself that he's a complete stranger with computers. Cell phones, fine, but computers? No way.

"It's a web chatting program. You know the little camera I have on the top of my laptop?" I asked him. He nodded. "Oh, now I understand. Alright, then. And you do this often?" We both nodded. He chuckled, asking, "You two are like sisters, aren't you?" We looked at each other. Miku replied, "Yup," And gave me a death hug. I laughed. "Haha - Ow, Mimi, my arm." She let me go, giggling. "Sorry." Suddenly, she gasped. I looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She suddenly spread into a _huge_ smile. "You will _never_ believe what I'm about to tell you. Ready?" I rolled my eyes. "Alright, shoot." She bounced on her heels while she talked. "Remember when I asked you for your address, and you gave it to me?" I nodded. She continued, "And then you asked why, and I just went offline?" I nodded. "What about it?" She squealed with happiness. Then, she said,

"I'm moving to London."

My eyes went wide with excitement. "You're _what?"_ I hugged her tight. "Mimi, that's great!" She bounced on her heels again. "Yup! And I'm enrolling in Gressenheller, too." She turned to Hershel. "You teach there, don't you?" He chuckled. "Not anymore. Sadly, the dean passed away about a month ago, and I was chosen by the deputy headmistress to take his place." She nodded. "Really? Wow. Good for you, then," she said genuinely. He smiled. "Well, thank you." I turned back to her. "So we'll be seeing each other then? Good. Everyone makes fun of me there." I said somberly. Hershel put his head on my shoulder. "I'm sure it's not _everyone_..." I turned on him, raising an eyebrow. "Need I show you the picture again?" He looked down. "Right. But it's just a few taunts, how bad could they- never mind. I'm not going to ask." I nodded. "Exactly." I turned to Miku again. "So, why did you ask for my address?" She smiled. "I Googled it. I found an apartment near there, and I rented a flat. I made sure to find one that was within good distance of the school, too. I'm gonna walk. I need the exercise-don't say I don't need it, because the shirt I'm wearing doesn't show it; it's baggy." She lifted the bottom of her shirt a little, up to her belly button. "See?" I noticed that she _had _indeed put on a few pounds. She wasn't _fat_, but I knew it was fat _enough_ that she wouldn't be happy with it. We talked for a little while longer, exchanged cell phone numbers (it turns out we had both gotten new phones), and then promised to meet up later.

I couldn't wait to see my best friend again.

* * *

**Cute, huh? I put MikuLover in it because she's amazing and she reviews my stories. I love you so much, Mimi! And yes, I **_**will**_** call you that now. xD And, BTW, Miku is NOT the same age as Jade and the Professor; she is the age of a normal college 4****th**** year; around 20. Review, please! Thanks! ~Jade~**


	30. Unpacking

Chapter 28: Unpacking

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm baaack! And since school's out, I have so much more time on my hands... I'll be updating, I promise!**

* * *

The next day, around 4 in the morning, we had finally gotten back to the school campus. Everyone scattered, got in their cars, and drove off. The professor drove me back to my apartment, and then went home himself. I had never slept in so much in my life; I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow, which was around 4:30, and woke up at 2 in the afternoon. And it felt amazing.

About a week later, my phone rang, with Miku on the other end. "Jade!" She squealed. "Guess who's livin' in London nooow?" We both squealed. "This is gonna be awesome!" She said, giggling. I was glad to have my best friend back. "I'll warn you, though..." I started, "...when I first started at Gressenheller, everyone made fun of me to the point of no return. You have no idea. Every day for my first two weeks, I'd end up running to Hershel and just crying." Miku scoffed on the other end. "It can't be _that _bad... Can it?" I chuckled. "Oh, it can." Miku made a "psh" sound. "Whatever." I laughed at her indifference. "Hey, you want me to come over and help you unpack? Maybe we can catch up." I offered. She squealed again. "That would be awesome! I'm _sure_ as heck not doing this alone. No way." I laughed. "Alright, I'll be down in a second - wait, is it up or down... Which floor are you on?" Miku had moved into the apartment I lived in; one of the people in the apartment moved, so Miku grabbed at the opportunity and bought the flat. She giggled. "I'm one floor up. Room 526." I nodded. "Okay. I'll be right there."

-o-

"Eeek!" Mimi squealed when I walked in, almost toppling me over. I laughed. "Okay, down girl." She laughed, blowing a raspberry at me. "Where do we start?" I asked. She motioned to one of the bigger boxes in the far room - she must have chosen that for the bedroom - and we started unpacking.

We ended up doing this for so long, I just stayed the night at her new flat. That way, I could wake up and continue helping her; we had a long weekend off of school, since Monday was a holiday - I can't remember which one; it's one of those that no one really cares about, but we still get school off - and Tuesday was another teacher planning day. So we had a lot of time. Fortunately, we finished the next morning. I asked if she wanted to come to breakfast with me at my café, and she agreed. I called Hershel to see if he wanted to come too, and he agreed as well. He also said he was bringing Luke. I said it was fine; just tell him not to eat me out of a job. I got in the car with Miku and drove over to the café. Hershel and Luke were there already, their faces plastered with shock. I couldn't blame them.

The wall-length windows were shattered and glass was all over the sidewalk.

* * *

**Well, there you go! I promise, I'll be updating more. What do you think happened to the cafe? Review with your answer, maybe? Thanks! ~Roma~  
**


	31. Another Shocking Revelation

Chapter 31: Another Shocking Revelation

* * *

**Warning! This will be very short!**

* * *

"You there! Miss!" One of the police officers - quite the well-portioned man, might I add - ran up to me and asked, "Are you the owner of this establishment, ma'am?" I nodded. "I am. What in the world happened?" The policeman twirled his baton in his hand, making me a bit nervous. "Your store's been broken into." He said bleakly. I nodded. "Well, I can see that, yes, but by whom? You don't know?" The man shook his head. "One of the glass shards had an engraving, though." He said indifferently. He handed me a shard of glass.

_C dM_

"What on earth...?" Hershel asked. I shook my head. "I think I know who did this." Hershel blinked. "You do?" He asked. I nodded. "He was one of your former students, Professor. He was in our group on the trip... You still don't know?" Hershel's eyes went wide. "Cole DesMai." He said. Then, his eyes went even wider. "Oh, my god..." He whispered. "I know who this is! G'ah! How could I have been so _ignorant?_" He scolded himself. "Hershel, Hershel, relax!" I soothed. "Who are you talking about?" He looked at me. "You know quite a bit about _science,_ don't you?" He asked. I nodded. "Anything about _evil_ members of society, too, am I right?" My eyes went as wide as his. Another shocking revelation.

Cole's middle name was Jean.

* * *

**OBVIOUSNESS! I'm sure you all know who it is now, right? I bet you do! Whaddaya think? If you don't, you'll see... MUAHAHA! ~Roma~**


	32. All Along

Chapter 30: All Along

* * *

**Prof's P.O.V.**

* * *

The day after we found out Jade's café was broken into was a weekend, so there was really nothing to do. Jade and I went to a nearby dog park with Nelly, and that was quite fun; it kept us occupied on the lazy Sunday. But I couldn't stop thinking about the next day, when I'd have to go back to Gressenheller, and Cole would be there, and I would have to confront him. Jade and I had already discussed it. Luke and Flora had wanted to come with us to the park, and they were playing with the dog most of the time while Jade and I just talked - something neither of us have done with each other in a while - and relaxed - something _I_ haven't done in a while.

"So how are you planning to confront him, Hershel?" Jade asked. "Oh... Sorry, I know you'd rather not talk about it, I know it makes you nervous-" I put up a finger and shook my head. "Oh, no, it's fine." I inhaled deeply, letting it out nice and slow. "I'm not sure yet. I'm still thinking about it. I know his identity, yes. But he doesn't know that I know." I paused for a moment, and then chuckled. "Did that confuse you?" She laughed. "No, I got it." I smiled, looking up at the green foliage of the tree shading the bench Jade and I were occupying. "As if that weren't enough; I've confronted this man many times before. At least three." Jade looked at me. "Oh." She turned back around to look at Flora chasing after the dog, who was running in small circles after Luke, barking playfully. She laughed. "Kids, eh?" I chuckled, not taking my eyes off the leaves, threatening to fall on my face. "I couldn't have said it better myself." Jade giggled, resting her head on my lap. I looked down at her finally, smiling, and ran my fingers through her hair. Using the peace in the air, I relaxed myself, thinking about how I was going to confront Cole.

I remembered yesterday, when I had finally figured it out, and what had gone through my head.

* * *

"_G'ah! How could I have been so _ignorant?_" I scolded myself. "Hershel, Hershel, relax!" Jade put her hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down. "Who are you talking about?" She asked. "You know quite a bit about _science_, don't you?" I asked. Jade nodded. "Anything about _evil_ members of society too, am I right?" I asked again. Her eyes widened. _

_Tons of things flooded my mind. Cole. Cole's middle name was _Jean_, for crying out loud! And I hadn't even suspected a thing! And his last name: DesMai. If you turn the last three letters around, his name would be Cole DesIam. Now if I moved the 'Des' to the back of the last three letters, and added 'Cole', you'd get..._

_My head was pounding with the sudden realization I had made, and I'm sure Jade got it, too. What his name spelled..._

_I am Descole._

* * *

**Now, you probably think this is the end, right...? It isn't. Nope. And when they finally DO confront him? Still not the end. After that I suppose I'll do drabbles... If you have any ideas, and MAYBE want your OCs in there - everyone's doing it now, why now? - Feel free to let me know via review. Or PM. That works too. :D Suspenseful much? Next chapter, guys. Next chapter. Just you wait. I'm typing it up now.  
**


	33. The Final Confrontation?

Chapter 31: The Final Confrontation... Or Is It?

* * *

**Prof's P.O.V. again.**

* * *

I sat at my desk in the dean's office, with one question on my mind: _Should I do it now? How about now?_ I just didn't know when. But I had to. It didn't matter what time it was. He's a villain, and I'm putting all the students in danger by letting him sit there. I pushed the small button on the intercom and said: "Can Cole DesMai please visit the dean's office," and then waited. In seconds, the boy was sitting before me. I had already rehearsed this in my head.

Let's just hope it goes according to plan.

"Cole." I said. He nodded once. "Dean." He said flatly. I sighed. "Cole, I know who you are." His eyes widened the moment I said it. I stood up and said, "Follow me. We need to go somewhere else." I stood, and he followed. We walked outside, around the campus, and off the grounds to the hill behind the school. "What have you come for this time, Cole? Or, should I say, _Descole?_" His eyes practically shot out of his head. He grabbed his school jacket, ripped it off, and shook it. It instantly transformed into a cloak. He peeled off his disguise and my suspicions were confirmed.

"Very impressive, Layton." Descole retorted. "How _ever _did you see through me?" He said, folding his arms over his chest and smirking sarcastically. My eyes narrowed - something very uncommon for me. "The glass engraving? It wasn't too hard to figure out." Descole chuckled, which quickly escalated to maniacal laughter. "As if you don't know why I'm here." He went into his cloak, I heard a _shhhing!_ sound, and he brandished a sword, lunging at me. I darted out of the way, thinking, _Why is it that he always has a sword on him?_ He growled, lunging at me again. I sidestepped him once more, only to infuriate him further. One more time, he pounced, and one more time I dodged. "LAYTON!" He screamed. By now, people - students and staff alike - were coming out to watch. I didn't think about their not being in class; all I could do was try not to get killed. "I _will_ get you this time!" Descole bellowed. He swung, and swung again, and I found my back to the oak tree on the hill.

I was cornered. Descole chuckled maniacally. "Not so tough now, are you, Layton?" He spat. The tip of his sword was brought a centimeter from my neck. "Wait until your precious little _girlfriend_ finds that you've been _killed_." He laughed furiously at that, but his laughter was cut short. His sword flew out of his hand, and he was knocked to the ground. I saw a black boot swing in front of my face where Descole's head was a second earlier. I blinked, and when my eyes opened, there was Jade, standing before me. I smiled gratefully, and Descole whimpered from taking a boot to the head. "I _WILL_ come for you, Layton!" He said, attempting to stand up, only to fall to the ground again. "Just... you... wait..."

And like that, he collapsed, unconscious.

"J-Jade..." was all I could think to say. She put a hand on my shoulder, shaking her head. "Think nothing of it. I didn't take martial arts in junior high for nothing." She winked at me. I smiled back, thinking of how Emmy would've commented on Jade's roundhouse kick.

But that's for another time.

* * *

**There it is! But the story's not over. I wanna do some kinda epilogue story. Like drabbles or something... With YOU GUYS IN IT! So, if you have an OC (besides Katarina West and MikuLover), PLEASE tell me in your review, and whether or not you want to be in it! Thanks so much! Happy solving!**


End file.
